Pinkies Promise, Hearts Swear, Mouths Dare
by BananasForMonkeys
Summary: Ivan is a young Russian immigrant in Canada. He is intimidatingly tall and scary-looking, and his attitude is that of a cruel child... but really, Ivan's just lonely. A kind, quiet patient at the local hospital named Madeline feels the same way...
1. Introduction

_**TO THE READER**_**: So this is a story I've been planning out for a while now, and I'm finally starting it! Yes, it's RussiaXFem!Canada. I couldn't make it regular RusCan due to my slight fear of yaoi ^-^ There will be ONE shonen-ai couple, though. ONE. **

**This story is also rather slow-paced and full of filler, so if you like something that's straight down to the point... you might not want to read this. It's long. Very long. Sixty chapters including the introduction and conclusion chapters, in fact. So yes, there will be many random, pointless chapters. Don't be fooled by the angsty-sounding title, either. It's not as sad as it sounds. **

**So anyways, enough of my talking. Here comes an introduction to the story~**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

** ...**

Heavy boots stepped upon the cold pavement that led up to the Braginski household. Ivan Braginski was the youngest male who resided in this large mansion at the age of thirteen, and currently was coming home after playing hockey at the local rink. He opened the large extravagant doors and shuffled inside. No one seemed to be home, but General Winter was probably lurking about like a ghost somewhere in the unnecessarily large estate. His uncle was a scary man, but he still held respect for him.

Ivan walked over to the storage room and threw his belongings inside. He did not, however, remove his large beige trench coat or old white scarf. Ivan rarely took these things off. They were both rather baggy on him, but he was still growing rapidly at this age. The coat was something he just bought keeping in mind of this, it was nice and warm… Ivan liked warmth. His scarf, on the other hand, had been his precious possession for many years now. There was a reason it was made big back then, for the Braginski men were famous for their large size. Obviously, the maker of the scarf was aware of that.

As he was wiggling his big black boots from his feet, Ivan heard someone walking slowly down the wide, carpeted stairs of the main entrance. He turned and saw his elderly uncle wearing the usual ragged clothes and ghostly appearance. His shaggy grey beard was tangled and his eyes were empty. The man was a retired general from the Russian army, and his years of experience showed in his appearance. Nowadays he was in charge of the family vodka company, considering there was no one else to do the job. Ivan wasn't exactly close to him, but he was his legal guardian that he had affectionately nicknamed General Winter due to the aspects of winter that reminded him so much of the man.

"Ivan, I need to discuss something important with you." The hoarse, deep voice of his uncle spoke in Russian tongue. Ivan nodded, shutting the door of the storage room quietly and walking over. Together, they made their way upstairs to where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. Ivan looked around and noticed something strange in the bedrooms of his two sisters. Things were being packed up in large boxes that were stacked up on the walls. When they went further down the hall, Ivan saw that his own room was no different. He looked around confused, and then noticed General Winter sitting down on a chair that remained unpacked. Ivan raised an unsure eyebrow and sat on his bed across from the ragged man. All the blankets and sheets were gone, and there was nothing but a large mattress remaining. He looked into his uncle's dull eyes.

"Katyusha is getting married.'' General Winter stated. Ivan's eyes widened. Katyusha was his older sister who has just turned eighteen a few months ago, but she didn't have a boyfriend. His uncle seemed to see his confusion and continued. "It's an arranged marriage, more or less. She's met the man before and they seemed to get along well. His name is Eduard Von Bock, and he's a very important man working for a computer company in Canada. Therefore, Katyusha is going to become the new legal guardians of yourself and Natalia and take on part of the company while the three of you live in Canada. Vodka sells well there, and it will be good for the business. Meanwhile, I'll stay and take care of things in Russia."

"Canada?" Ivan asked, shocked by this sudden news. Canada was far away! He didn't want to leave Russia for some stupid marriage! …Then again, he didn't want to remain here all by himself. If his sisters were there it wouldn't really make a difference where he was, would it? It wasn't like he had anything else important to miss… or anyone. Still, Ivan was afraid of moving to _Canada_ of all places. It was different. Ivan was a young boy who really didn't like change.

''You know how to speak fluent English, do you not? And you're a smart child, Ivan. You will be able to learn the things necessary to adapt. Although Katyusha will take some time to gain her citizenship, it will be easier for you since you're under eighteen. The same goes for Natalia. Still, she's only your gardian and not your parent, so I'll have to pull a few strings. No trouble, though." His uncle's expression did not change as he explained the situation. Ivan nodded nervously, deciding not to question further due to respect and fear of his uncle… and just the fact he had no power over anyone but himself. It couldn't be that bad, could it? As long as he had his sisters, he would be alright.

**...**

"Ivan, Natalia…I'd like you to meet Eduard and Toris Von Bock." Ivan's sister had a cheerful smile as she showed him the two men sitting seated in front of them. Currently, he and his two sisters were sitting in yet another large house, this time in a relatively small but busy town in Canada. The town of Heta was known for being quite multicultural and friendly… although there was a well-known dangerous side to it, as well. They were already moved in and working out their citizenship, and Katyusha and Eduard would be getting married in the summer. This would be their new home. Ivan didn't think much of it, nor did his little sister Natalia. All the twelve-year-old girl did was cling to Ivan's arm protectively the whole time they had been looking around, and now she sat beside him with a blank expression and her hands folded on her lap neatly.

Eduard was twenty years old. He was skinny and pretty tall, although Ivan was almost the same height as him and would probably be taller in a couple of years. He was a very intellectual-looking person with a pair of square-shaped glasses and short blond hair that was combed nicely. Toris didn't even look related to him, although they were brothers. He was the same age as Ivan but much smaller. His dark brown hair was long and also well-combed, and he had a gentle, timid look to him. In fact, he looked like a twig ready to be broken. Even though they both seemed fragile, Ivan liked the pair. They were going to be his brothers soon, after all. Although… something seemed to be bothering them as they fidgeted with confusion and slight fear. He gave a friendly smile to lighten the paranoid mood the brothers filled the room with as Natalia started the greeting.

"Hello, my name is Natalia." She said politely. Eduard and Toris seemed to relax at her introduction. Maybe they were just shy people? Ivan went on to introduce himself.

"Da, hello, I'm Ivan." He grinned. All of a sudden, Eduard and Toris looked nervous again. He was confused.

"Er… hello, Ivan. My name is Eduard… welcome to the family." The older man sounded polite but unsure of himself.

''Y-Yes… and I'm T-Toris." The other said stammered nervously. "W-We ARE the same age, right?" he asked for reassurance. Ivan tilted his head. Hadn't Toris already been told his age?

"Toris, that's rude!" Eduard scolded in a harsh whisper. Toris flinched.

"Ah! Sorry! Er… I mean… your tall…" he mumbled nervously, laughing a bit. Ivan chuckled.

"Da, I am. I'm still growing though!" he stated happily. Toris flinched, and this caused Ivan's smile to falter. Was the boy that nervous about his height?

"I… hope we can get along…" Ivan said hopefully. Toris simply looked away and nodded nervously.

**...**

"Do you think we'll make some friends at school, Natalia?" Ivan asked as he walked beside her. She pulled her backpack further up her shoulders and stared ahead blankly.

"Toris said he would introduce me to some of his friends… and I've already met one who I get along with… but I still don't see why we have to start going to a public school when getting home-schooled our whole lives was going perfectly well." She growled in frustration. Ivan shrugged.

"Katyusha is too busy, now…there's no one to teach us. Besides, if Toris goes to that big school then so should we, da? We get to be like normal children and make friends. It's nice that we won't be separated that much since the school goes from kindergarten to grade twelve, too." He smiled. Natalia just pouted and walked on silently. Ivan continued to smile, though.

He had always wanted to make lots of friends, but his whole life he had only been around his small, concealed family. Today he would finally get the chance to socialize. Much like a little boy about to start his first day of kindergarten, Ivan was excited and nervous at the same time. Would he be able to fit in? Would he know enough English to do well in his classes? Even if Ivan was raised to know both English and Russian fluently, he was much more used to speaking his native tongue to his sisters and uncle. Katyusha had only recently asked his sister and himself to start speaking English as much as possible, just as they had been a few minutes ago. Not to mention there were French classes he had to take, as well! This was going to be difficult, but when Ivan had no other choice he just figured he might as well play along.

The one thing that bothered Ivan the most though… were the people living here in Canada going to _like _him?

**...**

School had gone well. The teachers were used to having immigrant students, and even though they seemed to give him the same nervous look that Eduard and Toris had given him, they treated Ivan fairly and helped him adjust. The students didn't seem to have a problem with giving him weird or terrified glances, though. Even Toris, who was in his class, still looked nervous. Still, he was learning the system quickly and understanding what was being taught in class. There was a classroom for each grade, and some lessons like French would have a separate classroom with one teacher who taught several different grades. It wasn't that hard to get used to, although the hardest part had yet to come: trying to make friends.

Lunch was an hour long, and students were allowed to wander around the grounds of the school or eat their food during this time. Once that time came for Ivan, he realised Natalia was already waiting at the door. He walked over and expected her to cling to him as she always did, but instead she remained silent and looked over to Toris who approached immediately after Ivan. Next to him was another boy. He was a taller than Toris, but quite a bit shorter than Ivan (just like everyone else at the school). His build showed he had great strength and was probably quite athletic, and his sandy blond hair was cut short and prim with one cowlick at the top side of his head. Bright, enthusiastic blue eyes were under a pair of glasses, and a toothpaste ad grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey Natalia! You remember me, you know… Alfred F. Jones, immigrant from the US of A!" he boomed loudly. His voice was just as enthusiastic as his facial expressions, and his hands tended to move along with his words quickly. Ivan was just _a bit_ ticked off by this boy.

Just keep smiling, Ivan. Just keep smiling.

"Da, Toris introduced us before. I do not suffer from memory loss. Now, this is my brother Vanya, in English that would be Ivan." Natalia pointed to her older brother. Alfred turned his head to see Ivan. His smile became less friendly and more… amused… perhaps _that_ was the right word. His eyes scanned Ivan from top to bottom as he laughed lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Huge much? I heard Ruskis were tall but you're a freaken giant! You're kinda fat too!" he laughed loudly. People passing by giggled silently to themselves when they heard Alfred's loud voice. Ivan blushed in a combination of embarrassment and fury. He was _not _a giant, nor was he fat! He was big-boned! Alfred took one of his cheeks and pinched it, wiggling it around a little. "Heh, it's squishy." He giggled.

Be nice, Ivan. Play nice.

He cleared his throat. "I… agree that I am tall…" he mumbled lowly, struggling with his smile that he had pushed back onto his face. Alfred just continued to laugh that obnoxious laugh of his. It almost sounded forced with such volume.

"And your nose! It's so weird-shaped… and it's like the biggest thing on your face!" Alfred pointed out. Ivan's face became redder. He was aware he had a rather large nose, but why did that matter? Alfred continued, "Your hair is so blond, it looks white like an old man! And dude, it's not the middle of winter, why you dressed in that huge ugly coat and scarf? Lemme guess, you're really hairy or something?"

By now, a crowd had gathered. Some seemed afraid that Ivan would lash out, others were laughing at him. Ivan just kept smiling, not wanting to lose his temper. Alfred glared at him smugly.

"Your smile's creepy, too. You look like a pedophile. Better keep this guy away from the little kids, huh guys?" Alfred looked toward the crowd and they all laughed, some nervously, some loudly. Ivan's smile fell at this point as he stared at the other students he had wanted so badly to make friends with. Now he just wanted to run. Ivan looked over to his sister hopefully, but even she was standing next to Toris and looking away. Ivan was afraid, now. He started walking away, knowing it was the only thing he could do. Suddenly, he realised his scarf had been caught by something… more like _someone_… and unwrapped from his neck as he walked. Ivan gasped and tried to catch it, but it was too late.

Everyone saw the scars that littered his neck and went silent. Even Alfred's face was surprised and slightly regretful as his hand that held Ivan's precious scarf fell to his side. The Russian boy's hands shot to his neck, tears filling his eyes for just a few moments due to embarrassment. Then, they left him as a new emotion rose up. Fury, anger, frustration. It had many names and burned in his chest strongly. Ivan wanted to _kill _Alfred.

His arm snapped to grab his precious white scarf and wrap it around his neck _where it belonged_. He rose his hand to then strike Alfred with all his might, and everyone gasped in fear as they saw the murder in the Russian's eyes. Alfred stared ahead with a blank expression. He obviously wasn't afraid, which angered Ivan even more.

"Vanya, don't." a voice cut in. Ivan's fury disappeared at the familiar voice. It was Natalia, she finally spoke up. Ivan was hoping she would stick up for him…

"He's my friend."

But he supposed not. The words held a cruel truth. Natalia was leaving him for Alfred and Toris. Natalia was growing up and moving on, she didn't need her big brother to cling on to anymore. Natalia didn't even seem to love him with the way she spoke and stared.

She continued, "He's my friend I told you about, and I am helping them with something. If you can't get along then we will not be together at school, Vanya." There was a hint of guilt in her voice as she stated the truth that hurt Ivan _so badly_. He shook his head slowly. No, this made no sense. Alfred wasn't the type of person Natalia would want to be friends with, he just wasn't! Couldn't she see how awful he was? Didn't she understand? He closed his eyes tight and ran. Natalia put her head down in shame but let him go.

Ivan didn't make any friends that day, just a lot of enemies.

**...**

School was full of sadness and anger, and when Ivan walked home he did it alone while Natalia went with Toris. He needed someone to talk to, he needed Katyusha. She was his kind, gentle big sister who always knew what to say. The Russian boy knew she would help. He entered the house, but there was an eerie silence inside. He never liked big houses when they were empty… Ivan walked around in search for his sister. His feet clicked on the hard floors and echoed with each step.

Finally, Ivan reached Katyusha's room and looked in. What he saw made him freeze before he could even call her name. His dear, innocent sister was laying on the bed right beneath Eduard as he littered her with kisses on her neck. She giggled and began to undo his shirt… he began to take off hers… they didn't even see him standing there in shock and disgust. Finally, Katyusha looked over to his direction and shrieked.

"V-Vanya! You're not supposed to be in here, get out!" she cried, pulling her shirt up to hide her (very noticeable) cleavage. She _yelled_ at him, and this only shocked him further. Ivan couldn't take much more as he walked away quietly. Katyusha had moved on to loving Eduard, and Ivan was once again left out of the picture.

He came to his room, a room that he was still not exactly used to. It was big with a queen-sized bed just like his old one… with nice furniture and all his old belongings… but just it wasn't what he was used to. _Nothing_ was what he was used to. Ivan needed something familiar, so he went into the hallway and saw the phone. Who could he possibly call? Well, there was only one person left: General Winter.

"Vanya, I don't see why you've become so pathetic that you need to call me. We are not close, now solve this by yourself." A gruff voice answered in Russian tongue before he could barely even explain. A click let him know two things: One, General Winter had hung up. Two, he was alone.

Ivan was very afraid of being alone.

**...**

Months passed, and when nothing around him would change for the better, Ivan changed for the worse. He and Natalia never talked, especially when he discovered that she was dating Alfred. She barely even looked at him. Ivan's actions on his first day of school were never forgotten by anyone, Alfred made sure of that. The teasing was horrible, and hurt him deep inside, but on the outside no one would ever be able to tell. In fact, the way he smiled coldly and threatened people made it look like he deserved to be teased. Maybe he did. After all, he had taken a good habit to pushing Toris around every chance he got and bad-talking Eduard. They had taken his sisters away from him, and he no longer wanted them to be his brothers. Katyusha knew about it, and she tried to stop him but she was far too busy running her half of the family company. Ivan gave up on her and took it as abandonment; after all she was barely home anymore. Eventually, no one was. The house would be empty and Ivan was left to wonder town until dinner. Sometimes people were home by then, usually they weren't. It didn't matter, though. They hated him in Ivan's mind.

The wedding was uneventful, happening during the summer after that horrible school year. Ivan just did what he was asked to do and watched Katyusha marry that idiot Eduard. He didn't like it, but he didn't stop it, for he still loved his sister and she just looked so _happy._ He played along for that one day, for his heart told him not to argue.

He was cold to everyone, so no one tried to approach him. Life was nothing but a cold, empty tunnel with no end. Ivan gave up on friendship, gave up on love, and gave up on warmth. He became a childish bully, and allowed himself to act like the monster everyone thought he was.

**Wow, so that was… a really long introduction XD But it had to be done. Sorry! I've already mentioned how slow-paced this story is. Maddie will be in the next chapter though, that's a promise. **

**Also, I know it gets confusing when they speak Russian and English, but I didn't want to put the Russian parts in italics because it looked weird. There won't be much Russian speaking in the rest of the story, anyways.**

**My spell check is awesome and messed up at the same time, by the way. I would be nothing without it, but it does weird things sometimes! My paragraph separation sucks, too. I never know when to start a new one even though we learn about that in early elementary school XD**

**Thanks for reading, constructive criticism and advice about the writing is always welcome!**


	2. The Maple Meeting

**Hope you enjoy… here's Maddie!**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

…

Today had been Ivan's first day of tenth grade. He hadn't been expecting anything different from his past years of school: Same fearful looks, same avoidance, same teasing, same attitude, and same amount of friends. He didn't expect anything to change, and he was right. Nothing did. Ivan also knew for a fact that the house would be empty when he got home, so he decided to wander around town. With the cold temperatures starting, his mood got worse and worse. The fifteen-year-old didn't like the cold, and for good reason, too.

As he walked, he got bored and wanted to see something he hadn't in a while. Ivan looked at his surroundings closely. He was in a quiet place not far from his house, the street where the local hospital was. The small houses that ran along the area were painted light, happy colours, and the hospital itself was a large, clean building that had a safe feel to it. Ivan loved this area; hospitals didn't scare him like it did most people. It was large, sure, but it was full of people.

The Russian boy was standing far down at the corner of the street away from the hospital, not wanting to disturb patients who were coming outside to get fresh air. Then, something caught his eye: right across the street, far from all the houses and hospital, was a tall, wooden fence with a sign on it. Ivan became curious at the new sight and crossed the street to get a better look. He saw that the old sign that was nailed there had paint chipping off and spiders making webs stringing along it.

_Maple Tree Park, Open to the Public_

Ivan read the sign and took a better look at the old gate. It was tall and closed off, but a latch and hinge showed that it could be opened by anyone, and it wasn't locked. Through a crack that he peeked in, he saw a pavement sidewalk that was almost hidden by grass, and it went a long way to lead to an opening. The grass was cut, so maybe it was still tended to, but obviously the park didn't get many visitors. Ivan clicked the latch open and pushed, and the gate creaked and squeaked loudly as it moved. Ivan closed it behind him, and when he walked down the path into the opening he was met with the sight of the park. All he saw was a small, fenced in space with a few average-sized maple trees crammed close together. Ivan sighed; it was just a few trees. Still, it was peaceful. He walked and looked up to one of the trees, seeing a little bird sit in its nest and watching it rather fondly. Animals were cute, even though they didn't like him very much.

The gate creaked open once again, but Ivan didn't notice the noise. He was concentrating on the little bird. He did, however, hear someone walk behind him and jump a little, turning around. A girl stood before him. She was a petite girl, and her height was a little under average. By the looks of it, she would only reach about the height of his middle chest. She was probably his age, and yet she reminded him of a small child the way she stood so protective and nervous of herself with her arms wrapped around her shoulders and hand clutching the fabric of her little red jacket. It had a maple leaf pattern around the stomach, he noted. How appropriate. Other than that, she also wore a plain black skirt and thick white nylons underneath, as well as a little beret hat that matched her red jacket. Ivan couldn't help but notice the pure blond colour of her hair, and how wavy it was. Adding to her childish looks, it was done in pigtails with red ribbons. One single curl of hair stuck out the side of her head unable to be hidden by her hat. Ivan's own eyes were a light violet colour, while this girl's eyes were a darker, bluer shade of violet, and they were hidden by a pair of plain, circular glasses that were slightly too large and seemed ready to slip off her face. She was very fragile and weak-looking, someone that could easily be scared or hurt. The paleness of her skin also showed she probably wasn't very healthy.

Ivan sighed and turned back around. He was ready for the young girl run away in fear of him. He was close to twice her height, after all, so she had every reason to do so. He waited, but nothing happened. Ivan raised an eyebrow and turned around. The girl stared blankly at him. "Can I help you?" he asked a bit harsher than he intended. She still didn't move. Then, she began to walk over to him slowly, finally stopping right in front of him. Her small, pale hands reached over and took something from his shoulder gently. He looked to see what was in her hands, and saw it was a fallen leaf.

"I heard somewhere that if a leaf falls and never touches the ground, it's lucky." She mumbled, playing with it, then looked up to him and held it out. Her voice was quiet and a bit shaky, but very gentle and sweet at the same time. Then, for the first time, a timid smile crossed her face. "It's yours. Sorry to bother you, eh."

Ivan stared in disbelief, taking the leaf slowly. What… was going on? The girl's smile vanished as she looked a bit concerned. "Um… w-what's wrong?" she asked quietly. He jumped in surprise, and then glared at her. She fidgeted under his stare, playing with her hands.

"Don't I look dangerous or scary to you? Aren't you afraid I'm going to hurt you?'' he asked fiercely. She frowned, shaking her head. His expression lightened. He looked down to the leaf. "Well… everyone else seems to think so." He mumbled. The girl was silent for a while, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"What's your name?" she finally asked. Ivan's confusion grew, but he looked at her answered anyways.

"Ivan Braginski… yours?" he answered. The girl's smile returned to her face.

"Madeline Williams." she responded, and then continued with something Ivan didn't expect to come out of her mouth, "W-Would you like to be friends?"

"W-What?" he asked, eyes widening. She flinched and looked to her shoes.

"I… um… I asked if you wanted to be friends, eh… if… if that's okay…" she explained quietly, head still down low. Ivan shook his head in confusion.

"Why… would you ask something like that?" he asked. Her head rose up, face nervous.

"Y-You said everyone's afraid of you... and everyone doesn't even know that I exist… s-so… we could be friend…" she stammered. Ivan would almost be amused with Madeline, that is, if he wasn't so confused. Not only was she not very intimidated by him, but she wanted to be _friends_ when they had only just met. Then, she held out her pinky.

"W-We could pinky promise… I think that what you're supposed to do…" she suggested, eyes pleading. Ivan stared, still unsure what to think or say.

"I… thought that it was a pinky swear, from what I've heard." He responded, not able to come up with anything else to say. She tilted her head a bit.

"Pinkys don't swear… that's… that's what I heard… so it's a pinky promise…" she stated, holding out the tiny finger to Ivan. He stared at it. What was he supposed to do? If he didn't do it, what would Madeline do? She looked so hopeful… he didn't want to hurt her feelings. It couldn't hurt, he supposed. The Russian slowly brought his own larger pinky to wrap around hers, and once he made that action, she smiled brightly and broke out of the touch.

"I come here a lot… b-but when I'm not here I'm at the hospital so I'll be there if you even need me!" she explained, beginning to walk away and giving a little wave. He just stared blankly as she disappeared, and then sighed.

What exactly had just happened?

…

Alfred was in Ivan's house when he arrived home. It was a sight he often got, and he never enjoyed it, especially since he was dating Natalia. The other boy smiled in a prideful way and stood up from the dining table where he had been sitting. Ivan smiled as well, he always did, but in a way that would scare most people away, a way that made him look like a maniac.

"What're you doing here, fat ass?" Alfred started with a grin. Ivan's smile became even more dangerous.

"I should ask the same, comrade." He said in a childish voice. It all came automatically when he was annoyed or purposely trying to scare someone. Childish voice, creepy smile, dark aura… it was all natural, as was the _kolkolkol_ that came from either under his breath or out loud. The noise let people know he was upset no matter how smiley his face was, and he was doing it under his breath right now.

"Whatever I wanna do, commie!" Alfred laughed, getting up and shoving Ivan. His face grew dark. "You wanna do something about it?" Ivan's smile became sadistic.

"Nyet." He whispered the work before a string of _kolkolkol_'s came from his mouth as he turned and walked upstairs. He hated that American boy.

In his room, Ivan lay down on his bed and pulled something from his pocket. It was a small, wrinkled leaf. He twirled it around in his fingers and thought back to Madeline. She said go to the hospital to see her… but she didn't seem sick enough to be a patient there… sure, she had been quite pale and thin, but couldn't her family take care of her? If she could go on a walk, she didn't need to stay in the hospital right? And the fact she wanted to be friends with him so badly… did she not have friends of her own? She seemed like the type of person who could do that easily… a nice, pretty girl who never got caught up in trouble and made lots of nice little friends. Why approach him of all people?

The hospital… Ivan hadn't been there since he was very young, as far as he remembered. Should he go…? He made a pinky promise, after all. It was childish… but it was, in a way, a promise. Ivan knew it was bad luck to break one of those… and Madeline seemed like someone who could have her heart broken easily. Ivan may a bully, but he was reasonable. He didn't like to make nice people sad, and Madeline was a nice person. Would he be welcome in a hospital, a place full of sick and injured people? Perhaps, considering he hadn't done anything wrong. Ivan decided the hospital wouldn't be that bad of an idea, but only if Madeline wasn't at the park tommorow.

He tucked the leaf back in his pocket. It would wither away and die soon, but apparently was good luck. Ivan wasn't sure what would be considered good luck for him, but he might as well keep it. In the back of his mind, he told himself that it obviously was good luck if it gave him a friend. He wouldn't let that thought come clear into his mind, though. Not yet, it was too early to know, and Ivan had lost a lot of trust of anyone staying by his side over these past two years.

…

Katyusha walked into his room not long after, and Ivan did nothing but stare blankly from his bed as he flipped through a Russian sport's magazine. She stood nervously at his door, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"May I come in, Vanya?" she asked softly. He nodded, closing the magazine and sitting up straight on the edge of his bed. Katyusha sat beside him, fixing her skirt and taking a deep breath.

"Vanya… it's time we have another talk about your behaviour…" she started. He glared.

"What about my behaviour, Katyusha?" he snapped. She flinched, clutching her skirt and causing the wrinkles to form again.

"Vanya, you know what I mean! You used to be such a happy little boy until we came to Canada! Why can't you just be kind to the others around you and make friends?" she cried. He looked away furiously.

"You don't think I try! They are all idiots, it is not my fault!" he yelled. Katyusha shook her head.

"I can't believe you when you say that no one wants to even talk to you! There has to be someone!" she argued.

"Well there isn't, Katyusha! Everyone leaves! Now stop pretending to care and leave me alone!" he yelled, pointing to the door with a shaking finger. Her expression turned hurt, small tears filling the corners of her eyes.

"Vanya…" she whispered. Ivan growled and turned his back to her, no longer in the mood for yelling. He heard his sister sniff, probably crying by now, and walk out quickly. Once she was gone, Ivan's tense shoulders slumped, as did his tight expression. He was guilty; there was no doubt in that. His sister's tears made him sad, but he no longer knew how to talk to her without yelling. Ivan sulked in his room until he fell asleep for the rest of the night.

…

Once again, Ivan's expectations for school hadn't been high. Once again, it was a bad day that brought his mood down a great deal. But Ivan had made a promise to himself to see Madeline, and it wasn't like he had anywhere else interesting to go, anyways. Another fight with his sister meant that he was in trouble, and town became so boring during this time of year. He could pick on Toris and laugh at his shaking, but Eduard might catch him again and scold him even more.

He went to the park, once again looking around at the little trees that grew there and even some flowers… but what wasn't there was Madeline. He pouted, a little bit nervous of having to go to the hospital. Was she only not coming to humiliate him and made him go in a place where he would probably get even more than the usual nervous glances? He took his own time walking to the building, and when he saw the main entrance he took a deep breath and walked ahead inside.

The hospital wasn't huge, but it was a fair size. About a hundred patients resided there at the most. It was all white and smelled like disinfectant just as any hospital would. He went to the front desk to ask for Madeline Williams, got a warning glance from the lady sitting there as to say "Cause trouble and I kill you", and was finally given a floor and room number. He found an elevator easily and got to the floor, but finding the room took a little longer than that. Eventually, while walking down the clean white halls, he discovered the door with the number he was searching for. It was a bit far away from all the other rooms, Ivan wondered why.

He opened the door to see her room, taking a quick glance around. It wasn't much different from what he expected from any hospital room… white walls, cheap curtains, a large window, a chair to sit in… although it was a bit larger than he thought it would be. There were cupboards and shelves with many books and clothes inside, as well, and inside the half-opened door of the bathroom, Ivan saw that there was a small make-up case that was probably rarely used, a few bottles of pills, and other things that you would expect to find in there like a brush and toothpaste. She even had her own shower. Ivan figured that Madeline must spend a lot of time in here.

After his quick glance around the room, Ivan turned his attention the bed where Madeline sat on the edge of. The girl had her hair down today, and that one little curl still stuck up out of her head obnoxiously. Even so, it had still been brushed down. She was wearing a pair of plain white pyjamas and red slippers, and her glasses were still on, too. In her arms was a large stuffed polar that was probably pretty old and well-loved, but it still kept its nice white fur soft and clean. Madeline's dark violet eyes met his lighter ones yet again, and a smile crossed her face. He just stared back, a bit stressed out by her happiness.

"You came! I-I mean… I thought I scared you away…" she laughed nervously, then seemed to realise something and looked down at her attire, turning bright red. "O-Oh maple! I… um… I'm in my pyjamas because I thought I'd be alone in my room all day! Er… my fever's a bit high so the doctors wouldn't let me go out…" she explained nervously, trailing off at the end into a quiet voice.

"I don't really care." Ivan mumbled. Really, he didn't. He was still in a bad mood and couldn't care less about a pair of pyjamas. She nodded a bit and put her bear neatly upon her bed, which had its cream-coloured wool covers flipped around everywhere. She patted it on the head and stood up, but wobbled as soon as she did. Ivan was a bit surprised and automatically rushed over, taking her by the shoulders before she could collapse.

"Maple… s-sorry… I'm sorry…" she gasped, sitting back down. Ivan took a look at her skin… it was paler than yesterday, and glistened with sweat. He forgot about school and was now more worried about Madeline. She was blushing furiously now, removing herself away from him. "I'm perfectly fine, you didn't have to do that… I'm just light-headed is all…" she whispered in embarrassment. He backed away and nodded a bit, trusting her word. Although Ivan wasn't quite sure what was wrong with this girl yet, he was beginning to feel the need to ask. But she would probably tell him, so there was really no need.

"Um… I guess I'll just sit here then…" Madeline mumbled awkwardly. Ivan stood there, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He blushed a bit and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Do you go to school?" Madeline finally asked. He paused, then his face darkened a little.

"Da…" he mumbled.

"Oh… what's "da"?" she asked, a bit confused.

"It's "yes" in Russian." He answered. She brightened up.

"Oh, you're from Russia! I've heard of that country!" she giggled. He became a bit less tense-looking and nodded, eyes glowing with a far-off look.

"It's a nice place, I miss it." He sighed happily. Madeline smiled sadly.

"I guess it's hard coming to a new country… I've lived in Canada my entire life, though." She explained, and then smiled brighter. "But… you do like Canada, right?" she asked hopefully. He became tense again, suddenly regaining his bad mood that he was finally starting to loose.

"I do not know… the people here aren't nice…" he mumbled darkly. Madeline became worried, and once she opened her mouth to speak Ivan felt rage building up in his chest.

"That's not true… t-there are plenty of nice people here if you look… you can make a lot of friends… I can tell you're very nice and…" Ivan listened to the girl speak and his temper grew more and more, until finally he snapped.

"Stupid girl! You know nothing! I cannot make friends, they leave… they all leave! Everyone leaves me by myself! No one here is a nice person, not even you! You are mocking me! You are making fun of me! This is all for your damn amusement, isn't it?" he boomed. Her eyes widened, and she shook as he yelled in her face. They were far away from the other patients and doctors, thank goodness for that.

When Ivan finished, he turned his back to the little Canadian and waited for her to make some sort of sound of distress. By now, he had gotten his rage out and felt a lot better. He wasn't sure whether he had just made a mistake or not, so all he did was wait for her panic reaction. She surprised him yet agai since when they met yesterday when she spoke calmly.

"You're a lot like a bear…" she mumbled. Ivan turned to her in confusion, and watched as she turned around to grab her bear and hold it up for him to see. He rose an eyebrow at the furry ball, backing away in an unsure manner.

"Bears are scary, right? That's what people think when they first see them. They're big and mean-looking… and they can be dangerous if they want to… so people assume that they're going to hurt whoever comes near them. But bears aren't really that mean unless you threaten them, eh? And if you're willing to look at them differently, then they don't look scary anymore. Just like Kuma. He's not scary at all, but he's a bear. That's because whoever made him wasn't thinking about bears as being big and scary, so Kuma isn't big and scary at all." She explained. Ivan had completely calmed down now, almost understanding what she was trying to say as odd as it was.

"… You still don't have all of my trust." He stated quietly. She smiled at him gently.

"I made a pinky promise, Ivan. You know I can't leave you, now! Just as long as…" she paused, frowning. "Just as long as you can stay with me… i-if that's okay…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"You won't abandon me?" he asked more gently than before, expression becoming sad. She smiled again and shook her head.

"No, I won't." Those words made Ivan feel strange… almost over-whelming… and he wasn't sure what to think.

"I'm leaving now… I'll be back…" he mumbled, walking away quickly. Madeline was a bit surprised at his sudden leave, but she could only hope Ivan would keep his word and she would see him again. She watched him walk away with a smile.

As Ivan made his way home, he knew he had finally heard the words he had always wanted to hear… and yet things were so complicated once he actually heard them. He wasn't prepared for what being actual _friends _with someone might bring, but… this was what he always hoped for. He would be stupid not to take this offer!

And so, Ivan decided he'd be "friends" with Madeline… just for now.

…

**Yay, Maddie showed up! XD She's so fun and adorable to write, I want a little Maddie to carry around in my pocket ^_^ I'd feed her maple syrup and give her all the Canadian hugs she wants! Anyways, this is chapter one, I hoped you liked it. It's a little rushed… meh. *lazy***


	3. The Bitter Breakdown

**-_- I noticed a bunch of typos in the last two chapters, so I'll fix those... I still probably missed a couple though. **

**Anyways, more Ivan angstyness for you! I promise he gets happier/nicer after this chapter XD**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

…

You could say Ivan felt a lot better when he came home that day. Sure, he didn't exactly trust Madeline with all his heart, but he now held some sort of hope, and it calmed him. Ivan's calamity could easily be removed, though, and usually this either happened at home or at school. As he walked through the door of the large mansion, Toris was passing by the entrance. The smaller boy looked over, smiling nervously... and so began his anger.

"Um… h-hello Ivan…" he said in that slight Lithuanian accent of his. Even Toris and Eduard themselves weren't actually native Canadians… they had both lived early lives in the two Baltic States of Estonia and Lithuania before coming here. Heta was defiantly a multicultural place; a walk through town could almost be like traveling the world sometimes.

"Everyone's home tonight so… we're all having dinner together. I-Isn't that n-nice? W-We never do get together that much…" Toris stammered with a pathetic smile, hands tucked close to his chest for security. Ivan's mood, yet again, went dark. Why would he want to eat dinner with a family that hated him? He would just sit in his own little corner as he always did and wait for someone to talk to him, even if no one ever did. And if they did, he would be so ticked off by then he would just try to scare them off with a creepy answer. The only reason he was probably invited there was because they had no choice, because he lived here.

Ivan's glare tore into Toris, making the boy shake and slowly edge away from him. Stupid, stupid little boy. Ivan growled and grasped him by the shirt, shoving him into the wall. Toris yelped as he hit plaster and crumpled onto the carpeted floor. He kept his eyes tight shut and cowered in fear of the six foot Russian boy before him. Ivan chuckled a bit.

"Little Toris is so funny when he's shaking on the ground." He giggled like a child and turned on his heel, beginning to head up the stairs nearby. Ivan's smile fell when he was met with an angry-looking Eduard. Behind him was a nervous Katyusha, who also looked rather disappointed. Ivan glared and tried to keep going, but Eduard blocked his way. His expression was serious and fierce, one Ivan had never seen before on the older man.

"Ivan, I can't deal with this anymore! You need to start getting along better with this family!" he scolded. _I already tried that, you were the one who wouldn't cooperate._ Ivan wanted to say what was running in his head, but what difference would it really make? Toris would still be afraid, Natalia would still be avoiding him, and Eduard and Katyusha would still be ignoring him. He just glared.

"It is not my fault he is so terrified of everything as if he were some sort of small child or animal." Ivan growled. Eduard shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"You shouldn't be picking on him in the first place!" he yelled, voice rising to a height Ivan never heard it go to before. Eduard was such a calm man, but now he was obviously enraged. That didn't scare Ivan one bit, though.

"If it's so easy to do, then I might as well do it." He stated simply, expression bored. He wasn't prepared for what would happen next…

_Smack. _

A sharp pain pierced the Russian boy's cheek as the sound echoed the halls. He went into shock; head still turned the direction a great force had turned it to. Gently, he brought a large hand to the red, stinging skin. He had been slapped. Ivan was shocked. No one had ever laid a hand on him like that except his uncle, and that was when he was still young and would unintentional cause trouble as small children usually did. By now, Toris was standing behind Ivan, equally shocked. At the very end of the stairs stood Natalia, and even her eyes had widened. Ivan slowly turned his head to face his attacker, who he expected to be Eduard. It wasn't. Standing before him, with her face angry and her hand still up in the air, was Katyusha. Ivan stared at her for a while before they switched facial expressions. His became fierce while hers went shocked, both unable to believe what the woman had just done.

"I would rather starve to death than eat dinner with any of you." He said simply, and then walked away quietly. No one stopped him this time.

…

It was a few hours later at dinner time when Katyusha entered his room. Ivan was doing his homework and took one glance at her, and then turned back to his homework as if nothing was there. She just looked plain pitiful with those puppy dog eyes and guilty pout, and he would rather not be tricked by it after what she had just done. In her hands was a plate full of streaming food, probably a bribe of some sort.

"V-Vanya… I brought you some food." She said quietly. He ignored her. She walked over and placed it on the table beside him, then sat at the edge of the bed.

"I know what I did was… perhaps an overreaction," she started, "And I'm sorry that it had to happen… but… Vanya I just didn't know how to snap you out of it! You're so angry…" she trailed off, and then took a deep breath. Ivan continued to stare at his books, but his expression had become sad, as well. Maybe he could apologise…

"I think it would be best if you got sent back to Russia to live with uncle!" she cried nervously, eyes shutting tightly and prepared for a reaction. _That_ sent Ivan's mood back down yet again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Everyone was so stupid! Would going back to Russia solve anything? No! Would he all of a sudden not be lonely or angry anymore if he went? No! He loved his home country and missed it deeply, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be living there when there was no one else to live _with._

Ivan's temper got the better of him once again as he darkly whispered, "Get out."

"B-But… V-Vanya I was only trying to help you…" Katyusha protested. Ivan growled and faced her.

"I said get out!" he yelled sitting up straight now and letting murder fill his eyes. She obeyed with tears in her eyes, just like every other time she tried to talk to him. It happened about once a month, after all, and always ended in the same thing: a crying Katyusha. The door shut, and just like that, his anger faded away. Damn these emotions of his… why couldn't he control anything? He didn't want to be angry, didn't want to be fighting with everyone like this but… it just _happened. _Ivan wasn't even in enough control to stop _himself,_ much less what was going on around him.

Guilt felt even worse than anger, and it was coming back yet again. Ivan's hand came up to clutch his chest, pulling at the strong fabric of his coat. "Katyusha… I'm sorry…" he whispered weakly, collapsing onto the bed and not minding when his head hit one of his textbooks. His stomach hurt, and it didn't surprise him in the least. Fights like these always made him feel ill, giving him stomach cramps and sometimes headaches. It was the strong, built-up emotions that caused this sickness, and it was just another thing he had no control over.

_An apology might help…_

His conscience told him the truth, as difficult as it would be to carry out. Ivan sighed, getting up from his bed. He could do it… he could apologise, right? He had tried to do it in the past, but he always was too afraid or prideful. The Russian-Canadian boy bravely made his way out the door and down the stairs, running through his head to find the right words to say. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he smelled supper and remembered the plate of food that had been abandoned in his room. They must be eating, he thought. He crept to the dining room and hid behind the wall, peaking at the group sitting at the large table and eating the large dinner.

It was your typical warm, happy family scene. Everyone was laughing, everyone was smiling, and everyone was getting along fine. A genuine smile crossed Ivan's face, something that didn't happen often. He really loved seeing something like this, but one thing he wanted even more was to be a part of it. Ivan wanted to sit with his family and talk to them, be accepted by them. Perhaps if he attempted an apology, he might actually get that.

Ivan took a deep breath. He was just about to walk in, when suddenly his ears picked up a cruel conversation going on in the very room he was about to enter.

"Katyusha, we really need to do something about Ivan." Eduard's voice suggested.

"Um… I-I agree… he's just so scary!" Toris stammered. Katyusha sighed.

"Well… I just don't know _what _to do with him. He doesn't like it here, but he doesn't want to go back to Russia! How am I supposed to make him happy?'' she whimpered. Eduard shook his head.

"It's not a matter of making him happy, it's a matter of making him realise that his actions are horrible! You're spoiling that boy too much by always trying to please him! Look at him, Katyusha, he doesn't know right from wrong! Just send him to Russia forcefully for all I care, but none of us can deal with it anymore! I know you can't, either. Natalia, don't you agree?" Eduard made his argument harshly, breaking a piece from Ivan's heart with each word. The Russian boy clutched at his chest again, feeling the unbearable pain rise up.

"Maybe we should." Natalia said simply, then continued, "But before doing it right away, perhaps Katyusha could try being stricter. If that doesn't work, he gets sent to Russia forcefully until he can learn to get along with everyone."

_How can you say that when I was trying so hard in the first place? Don't you remember? I'm not the bad guy, everyone else is!_ Ivan was protesting everything loudly inside his head. He wasn't even angry this time… he just felt hurt.

"Alright… we'll try that…" Katyusha said quietly. Ivan really just wanted to cry… but he couldn't. As he watched everyone eat their dinner and go back to being happy without him, he realised there was just nothing he could do as usual. This was just the first day of eighth grade all over again.

Quietly, he composed himself and stood. Out of here, he would get out of here. Ivan quietly walked through the house to the back door, which thankfully didn't make much noise when opened or closed, and exited through the back garden to sneak onto the sidewalk. Ivan tried to think of a safe place to go in his jumbled mind. Sure, he did have one place he really loved, but it was far away and didn't work that well unless it was the summer. Therefore, the first place that came to mind, for some odd reason, was Maple Tree Park. In fact, he didn't even really _decide_ to go there, his feet just began to walk.

The ten minute walk was numb and blank. The pain in his stomach wouldn't go away, and it was growing worse and worse. Ivan was holding back on expressing all his negative emotions, which was probably why he felt like he could explode any second. He was almost dizzy, struggling to see clearly as the sun was starting to set. Finally, he saw the gate and entered the little park. When Ivan reached the trees, he collapsed onto his knees and just sat there, wrapping his arms around himself and breathing heavily.

_You don't need to cry, Ivan. You don't need to cry. You're stronger than that. _He talked to himself over and over inside his head. Besides, what was the point of crying when there was no one there to comfort you?

"Ivan?" a voice ran clearly through the park, and it wasn't in his head. He looked up, still breathing heavy, and saw Madeline standing there and looking a mixture of confused and concerned. Ivan wasn't sure what to do, so he brought his head down to stare at his lap and try to ignore the girl before him.

"It's pretty late, eh… w-what's wrong?" she continued. He pulled his arms tighter around himself and rocked back and forth, still staring at the ground. _Just go away…_ he begged in his head for the Canadian to magically disappear, but she stayed anyways.

"Ivan, please… what's wrong?" she asked once again. He stopped rocking, still breathing heavily, and opened his mouth. Nothing came out, and he merely began to choke. Madeline approached him slowly, finally stopping right in front of him and falling to her own knees to come face-to-face with the larger teen. He stared at her worried face, and the tears stared coming. Emotion took him over, and he could no longer control himself. He covered his face and continued to breathe deeply, furiously wiping away the salty wet substance from his face. Madeline placed a hand on his shoulder with a hand as gentle as a falling leaf.

"You can tell me, eh? If it helps, I'll listen." She said quietly. Ivan wasn't sure what made him do it, perhaps it was the emotions invading his brain, or perhaps it was the fact that no one had ever tried to listen to how he really felt for a very long time… but he opened his mouth to speak.

"I c-came to C-Canada two years ago… a-and I tried so hard to get people to l-like me but… they were afraid of me!" he stammered, voice shaking as sobs threatened to burst from his throat. He sounded pathetic… but at this moment he really didn't care. "Now I get so angry I c-can't control myself and… I ruin everything! B-But how is it my fault? I was trying so hard and everyone _made_ me act like this! Now they're blaming me! I try to change but I can't! I can't control anything, don't you see? Now they want to send me back to Russia! Don't t-they see… t-that I-I d-don't want to go back by myself?" he clutched his scarf tightly.

"You can change…" Madeline whispered. Ivan shook his head.

"I can't… I've tried… I can't…" he whispered. Madeline smiled lightly.

"Well… you're pretty calm right now around me right now… that's a start." She whispered. Ivan just shook his head, so Madeline frowned a bit. What was she to do? Ivan looked so helpless right now… she would have to make a risky move…

She sat up straight, cautiously pulled her arms around his neck, and hugged him. The Russian boy froze, heavy breaths stopping. Madeline shifted nervously, but she didn't move away from him. She was going to help her new friend, or so help her the lord of maple!

"I'm listening… a-and I don't care how upset you get because… w-we promised to be friends… and that means I'm here to help you… o-okay?" she explained nervously. Ivan couldn't hold back much longer, so he let the tears fall without struggle. He allowed himself to let go as he buried his face into Madeline's shoulder, light sobs wracking his body. Madeline stayed silent, keeping her thin arms around him and waiting for him to cry it out. Soon, he was close to a panic attack, but as he continued and struggled through his raspy breaths and sobbing, he eventually calmed down.

It took a full hour before he finally finished, and by then it was almost too dark to see, and both Ivan and Madeline were quite exhausted. Ivan hadn't cried since he was a small child, after all. In fact, a terrible headache pounded in his brain and made him want nothing more than sleep. Madeline finally pulled away from him, and he had become so used to her arms around his neck that he almost reached out to pull her back before he realised what he was doing. She sat back on her knees in front of the Russian and smiled.

"Do you feel better, now?" she asked timidly.

"Da." He answer hoursly, because it was the truth. The pain in his stomach was gone, and he felt almost… lighter than before. Madeline was satisfied with this answer and looked at the now almost black sky with a frown.

"I wasn't supposed to stay out this late…" she mumbled, seeming nervous. It was almost nine o'clock, and although most fifteen-year-olds were allowed out this late, Madeline was a patient at a hospital with doctors who only wanted her outside when the sun was still up. As far as she knew, it was dangerous to be outside this late even if she _was_ very close to the hospital. Bad people walked around town at this time, and she was supposed to be safe in bed. Then, she remembered the boy in front of her What about Ivan? What if he was in danger, too? She didn't know how far away he lived… what if someone got him while he walked home? And he was so sad and tired, too…Madeline couldn't let him walk home by himself in the dark! Oh maple, what was the little Canadian to do?

"Come with me to the hospital, you can stay there with me." She said quietly. Ivan didn't say much as she took his arm and guided him away. He was spaced out and just wanted rest. They walked slowly to the large building and entered the metal doors. Madeline looked at a nearby clock and saw she was just in time. A young, blond woman with bright blue eyes and her hair tied in a perfect bun with her rather fashionable blue coat buttoned up and matching her purse was just about to leave. She took one look at her and gasped, walking over from the front desk.

"Madeline… w-what were you doing out so late? And who is this…" her French-accented voice took a pause, looking over to the large boy and his puffy, red face. "…Who is this boy?"

"I made a friend, Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland, I told you yesterday, eh? His name is Ivan." Madeline explained with a smile.

"…Oh…" French woman replied, unsure of how she was supposed to react. Ivan stared at her blankly, looking exhausted. It was quite obvious he wasn't exactly paying that much attention to what was going on around him. She sighed.

"Oh, zut*… ma petite Madeline… you know it is past visiting hours. He should not be here. Now… if you want to have the sort of fun I think you are trying to have… well… I always thought you were more innocent than that!" The young doctor crossed her arms but still was trying to hide a rather perverted smile.

"…Fun? No, this isn't fun, Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland! I have a situation right now! Can't he just stay in my room for one night?" she pleaded. The doctor stared into those adorable violet eyes for a few seconds before giving another sigh.

"Alright, Madeline, I trust you. I don't really trust that boy, though, so I'm going to make sure the nurse checks on you plenty." She sounded like a protective mother as she glared at Ivan. He was staring at the floor, not really caring.

"Thank you, Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland!" Madeline said happily. The French woman just smiled and shook her head. She then felt Madeline's forehead and frowned a bit at the hot temperature. She turned and noticed a nurse walking by who had long, curly brown hair and a kind smile.

"Eliza, you're on a night shift right? Could you bring Madeline to her room and help her get ready to go to sleep? She has a fever… Oh, and this boy is staying in her room tonight!" she called. The nurse turned, looked Ivan over, and glared.

"Really, Francis? I think that might be against the rules." Francis put on a pleading smile and Eliza rolled her eyes. "Fine, come on you two." Her friendliness disappeared and was replaced with sternness as she took Madeline by the shoulders and guided her to her room. Ivan followed silently. Once they arrived at the door, he was told to wait outside. The wait was quiet and a bit long, but he stood there silently, anyways. Eventually, the brunette nurse walked out the door and gave him a glare.

"I'll be walking in here plenty, and I have an iron pan I carry around at night. It hurts when you get hit with it." She warned. Ivan sighed and nodded a bit, and then walked inside the room. Madeline was sitting up in her bed, holding Kuma and wearing her pajamas. This time, they were blue. She pointed to the chair that was next to the window, which now had a blanket and pillow sitting on top of it.

"Um… that's the only place you can really sleep… but it's a comfy chair! I'd give you my bed, but Nurse Eliza would get mad, eh." She explained, voice growing worn out. Ivan nodded, not really concerned with where he slept but _when. _He walked over and sat down, pulling the blanket over his body and using the pillow to support his head. Ivan sighed in relief and sunk into a comfortable position, closing his heavy eyes. Finally, after a long day he could rest.

"Thank you… you're a good friend, da?" he whispered. Madeline smiled sheepishly and lied down in bed, pulling Kuma close to her body and getting comfortable herself. She hesitated, and then opened her mouth to speak slowly.

"G-Goodnight…" she whispered softly in a voice even hard to hear than her regular one. Silence made her think that he hadn't heard, but after a while she received a response.

"Da, goodnight."

Madeline was happy with that, and she snuggled into the soft white fur of Kuma so that she and Ivan could both finally get some sleep.

…

**Leave it to France to let a male stranger into a female patient's room for the night XD That was probably the whole reason I made her Madeline's doctor in the first place… because I knew I'd get away with it if it was her… but there are other more important reasons, too ;D You can probably tell by her last name that she's married to a certain British man, too XD I love UkFr… sorry to anyone who may not. **

**Hope you enjoyed the depressing/sappy chapter. Ivan needed a good cry XD **

****"Oh zut" means "Oh darn"… but it can also mean "Oh damn" XD We say it all the time at school, I'm not sure if people from France say it though XD Even if they don't say it in France, Francis can still say it cause she's in Canada and probably picked up some Canadien-styled French XD I'm not a Francophone, by the way. Wish I was, though ._.**


	4. The First Friend

**Finally, something a little less depressing!**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

…

Perhaps coming to the hospital last night hadn't been so embarrassing because he was in such a depressed daze at the time, but when Ivan woke up the next morning in Madeline's room… he felt a bit foolish. Well _technically_, the first thought he had was how sore his back was… but as soon as he opened his eyes, took in his surroundings in a shocked state, and remembered everything that happened… well… he wasn't really sure what the doctors must have thought when he was dragged in by the Canadian girl and said to be staying the night. He really didn't want to think about it, either.

He sighed, wondering how he got himself into such a situation, and then looked across the room to Madeline. She was sleeping peacefully in bed with a small smile on her face. This was really _some_ girl, Ivan decided. Of course, he had thought that about her ever since they met. To think he had broken down and cried right in front of her… and to think she showed him so much kindness when he did. She had _hugged _him, for vodka's sake! Ivan felt bad about the events of last night for multiple reasons, he really did, but at the same time it had been something he had needed desperately. Getting all those emotions out, finally speaking to someone who listened… it was like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt so much better now, his head a lot clearer... and basically, it was just because someone _knew_ the real him now and how he truly felt. He wasn't all alone.

Ivan stood up and stretched, hearing a series of loud cracks in the process. Sleeping in a chair wasn't comfortable no matter what position you sat in, especially for such a big guy. He was six feet right now at fifteen, and he might even get taller than that in the future, who knows? He noticed he had also slept in his heavy boots… well, he was so out of it why would he have bothered to take them off? Ivan pouted a little, feeling a few knots in his back. Oh well, the situation he was in now was better than the many situations he could possibly be in instead. It was a good thing Madeline had been at the park, he decided. Although… now that he was fully awake he began to wonder why she had been there in the first place. Sure it had only been around dinner time but…

…maybe he just wouldn't question it.

Ivan decided to take a better look at the room as he remained standing. It was plain, like most hospital rooms… and it was lonely, too. Sure, there was no doubt it was well lived-in but… just not a very happy place to begin with. He slowly walked to the center of the room. On one side of the room, there was nothing but the bed and a little table next to it that had some water and a bottle of pills, as well as the door to enter the room right nearby. The bed was like any hospital bed… white sheets and railings surrounding it. On the other side of the room, there was the large window and chair Ivan had been sleeping in, and further down a desk with another chair and lamp that was piled with books similar to the ones he had at school. Attached to the desk was a counter with things like a sewing kit and basket of yarn. Above the counter was a line of cupboards, and one had been left slightly open to show a shirt hanging out. It was probably where Madeline kept her clothes.

"It seems you are awake." A French accented voice commented from the doorway. Ivan turned his head and realised it was the young doctor Madeline had been talking to last night. He blushed deeply, embarrassment rising.

"I'm sorry that I… came here all of a sudden last night. I… really don't know how to explain myself... er… Doctor…" he started nervously. The doctor just laughed.

"Doctor Bonnefoy-Kirkland. I know it's long, but I wanted to keep my maiden name so that my husband wouldn't have too much power over me, oui?" she gave a cheesy wink and continued, "Anyways, I trust Madeline's word and judgement. I understand you were out of it, too. If it had been any other of my patients I may not have allowed it, so feel lucky." She winked again, blond bun bounding up a bit and bright blue eyes sparkling. She was being a lot nicer than last night, that was for sure, and it kind of scared him. At least she wasn't nervous.

"Why do you trust Madeline so much?" he asked curiously. She was checking over the sleeping girl by now, and looked up with a rather sentimental smile.

"She's been my patient for so long; in fact she was one of the first real patients I got when I came to work here. Madeline's been in this hospital since she was around nine or ten years old, and she's going to be turning sixteen in July." the woman explained. Ivan's eyes widened. She had been here for THAT long? He couldn't even imagine that sort of thing…

Francis ignored his shock and continued, staring down at the girl in adoration, "She so mignonne and petite, oui? Sure, I don't see much of her except when I'm at work… but I've always tried my best to treat her like a bit like a petite soeur… a little sister. I keep a lot of my old clothes, so I always give her all the ones that will fit. After all, the clothes she gets each year never really suit her, or just don't fit very well." The clothes she gets? Ivan was confused. Who gave her clothes every year? Her parents? Or was there some sort of hospital system?

"My husband also gives her a lot of books, as you can see." The lady pointed to the desk and counter with thin and thick books alike. "He's a librarian… and they always have old or extra copies lying around there. He tutors her too… after all she doesn't go to school. Arthur isn't a very affectionate man, but he's taken a liking to her." The doctor explained happily. Ivan nodded slowly.

"…What about her family? Do they come here a lot?" he asked cautiously. Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland's smile vanished, and her eyes became dark.

"If Madeline wants you to know anything about her, then she'll tell you." The blond woman mumbled quickly. Ivan stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded seriously. If he wasn't supposed to know right now, then so be it. Maybe if he asked Madeline himself she would tell him. He was also curious about her illness… but Ivan felt that asking Doctor Bonnefoy-Kirkland any more information would be inappropriate at this point.

After a while, the mood lightened and the doctor smiled again. "Well… just be careful, alright? It's nice she's making friends, but I'll get in a lot of trouble if something happens to her. I don't know much about you, and you're pretty scary-looking… but I suppose since Madeline's growing older she has the right to make her own choices. I'm only her doctor, anyways… I think she needs someone that will be around her more often than Arthur and I can be… someone who's there by their own choice and nothing else." She explained in a more mature voice, then turned on her bright red high heels and walked out the door, humming the French national anthem all the way.

_Someone who's there by their own choice and nothing else. _Ivan replayed the sentence in his head over and over, thinking about the meaning of it. It didn't necessarily mean the young doctor didn't care for Madeline, it just meant that she had come to care for her by another force, not by her own choice. It was nice to have someone there for you who had approached you by choice… and apparently that's what he was to Madeline… But really, he realised, she was the one who approached _him. _The first one to approach him without any reason behind it, in fact. Ivan even had tried to ignore her and push her away… but he supposed he couldn't do that anymore.

Sure, he was still just a bit untrusting of the girl… but hey, a chance like this might not come by ever again for a guy like him. He had even called her a good friend last night, even if he had been so exhausted he had not known _what _he was saying exactly. Ivan defiantly couldn't back out now, that was for sure. He was a bit hopeful considering the situation, but at the same time he was quite unsure and nervous. He didn't know much about this new "friend" of his, and yet she knew quite a bit about him already. In fact, she knew more than anyone did by now. Was that something he should be worried about? Maybe full trust and happiness with this girl couldn't be achieved quite yet… he would have to be alert for a while.

Ivan nodded to himself then pulled out his (rarely used) cellphone to check the time. His eyes widened as he realised he was late for school… in fact, it was almost lunch. Without a second thought, the Russian-Canadian boy rushed out the door.

…

By the time Ivan got to school, there were only fifteen minutes of lunch left. He quickly went to the office to get a late slip (the secretary didn't even bother to ask where he had been and handed it to him with a shaky arm) and began to walk to his locker to see if he had the right books for class or if he would have to "borrow" some things. Borrowing usually meant approach some fragile-looking kid and say something like "I need that, da?" Maybe he should stop doing that… but if there was one thing Ivan liked, it was being in control of someone. Especially since he didn't have much control of himself. That was how most school bullies became bullies, anyways.

He discovered he had everything he needed and stuffed his late slip in his coat pocket, and then began to gather his books in his arms. The teen shut his locker door and turned around, only to be met with the sight of his little sister Natalia. She had her arms crossed, eyes firm and red lips pursed. Her black high heels tapped on the floor in annoyance. As he stared at her further, she sighed and flipped her perfect blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Where did you go last night?" the young girl asked in Russian tongue. Ivan knew this meant she was annoyed, for he often found himself doing the same thing.

"I was with… someone…" he said warily, also in Russian. She growled, arms uncrossing and falling to her waist with balled fists.

"Someone? Is that all a get?" she hissed, heel clicking against the ground harshly. Ivan flinched. He wasn't afraid of many things, but an angry Natalia was one of them… no question about that. He knew for a fact she carried various… _objects _under her perfectly ironed clothes. Dangerous ones. He backed up a bit, and the young girl gave a deathly glare before regaining herself and turning on her heel. Ivan let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, going ahead and walking to his next class.

…

School went as it always did… no surprises there. Ivan didn't want to go home tonight even more that he usually did. After all, if Natalia had noticed he was gone then everyone else probably did, as well. He was a bit nervous to face Madeline too. Would she bring up the fact that he had cried in front of her? Would she act differently? Not to mention, she had put up a lot with his bad side…

Ivan wandered aimlessly, and before he knew it he was passing the flower shop. Something bright caught his eye in the window, and he stopped immediately. Looking closer through the glass and white flowers painted on, he saw that there were sunflowers inside. Ivan felt a smile cross his lips. The Russian walked into the store to get a better look at them. He loved sunflowers, they were his favourite flower. So rare to find during this time of the year, as well. They also reminded of something… someone…

The sunflowers reminded him of Madeline, he realised. Her hair was almost the exact same colour, and the warm feeling they both showed were similar, as well… Ivan dug into his coat pocket and found his wallet. He wasn't a big spender and tended to keep things simple, but he still always kept a wallet with some money in it. He got an allowance every month, after all, and since he didn't spend much of it he had saved himself up quite a bit of cash. It was times like these he was thankful he kept a bit of it with him. The Russian boy walked up to the counter where an elderly man was reading some sort of book about birds.

"Excuse me?" he called. The man looked up.

"What can I do for you, young lad?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Could I have five of those sunflowers?" he asked. The man nodded and stood from his seat, walking over to where the flowers were and selecting a few.

"This for your girlfriend? Sunflowers aren't that popular for men to buy, usually it's roses." The man explained as he wrapped the stems into brown paper to hold them together.

"Nyet, just a friend." He answered simply, grabbing his wallet as the man put the flowers over the table.

"That right? Well, I guess roses aren't a very good thing to get a friend, eh?" The man laughed a bit. Ivan stayed silent. Roses were more suited for that Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland woman, but they didn't suit Madeline at all.

Although it was odd how his favourite flower reminded him so much of her…  
><strong>…<strong>

Madeline was in her small washroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She had become more self-conscience about her appearance lately, and Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland told her it was because she was become older. She had also added it was only natural that Madeline would want lots of boys to look at her at this age but… Madeline decided to ignore that part. She wasn't quite sure what it was like to have a crush, and she wasn't all that interested in having a boyfriend, either.

Shyly, Madeline opened her little make-up case and stared at all the colours of powder and lip gloss, as well as the mascara and eye liner that was kept on the side of the large black box. Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland had bought it for her, saying that girls her age should to wear at least a bit when they went out. She hated it when the woman bought things for her, which was why she only accepted hand-me-downs from the doctor and her husband. This time, however, the blond lady insisted it was essential for Madeline to try to put on when she went outside. She had been given a quick lesson on how to apply it, as well. Shyly, Madeline put some pink lip gloss on her finger and rubbed it on her lips, then brushed the pink powder on her cheek to give them some colour. That was enough for now… right?

The door opened and Madeline jumped a bit. She walked out and smiled at the sight of Ivan standing there. He had something in his hand, too… sunflowers, she believed. Ivan had a bit of a blush on his cheeks and he was staring at the ground. He shoved the flowers into Madeline's arms and pouted.

"Here… your room isn't bright enough and… I just figured… you put up with a lot of trouble with me. Think nothing else of it." He stated. She looked at the bright yellow petal curiously.

"Oh… um… you didn't have to, eh. I…"

"Just take them." The boy mumbled. Madeline paused, and then figured she would have to keep these. She felt bad, for she couldn't give much back but… Ivan was just so determined to give them to her.

"Thanks…" she finally whispered with a smile. She walked to her bed and placed the bouquet next to Kuma gently. They really did make things look brighter.

"Are you going outside today?" Ivan asked from behind. He looked less tense now that he had performed his embarrassing task without much hassle. Madeline turned and smiled brighter.

"Yes… the park… do you want to come?" she asked. He nodded, eyes lightening more.

They went to the main floor, and all Madeline did was tap the front desk so they could see she was leaving. As the two teens exited the hospital and began their short walk, Ivan decided now would be the perfect time to ask this Canadian girl some questions.

"So… what illness do you have?" he mumbled awkwardly. Madeline looked up, a little surprised, then giggled.

"No one really knows what it is exactly… it's just that my heart acts… weird. I haven't got the strongest body, either. I'm getting better as I grow older, though! When I first came here, I almost never left my bed, eh." She explained. Ivan nodded.

"The doctor told me you've been here since you were nine or ten… that's a long time…" he mumbled. Madeline nodded quietly.

"I suppose… but I have nice people taking care of me like Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland and her husband, eh!"

"Da, she told me about him… but what about your parents?" Ivan asked. Madeline stopped walking, and her face grew sadder than Ivan had ever seen it.

"… I… can't really answer that…" she whispered. Ivan stood there for a moment, staring at the girl, then nodded, turning around.

"That's fine." He answered. They continued to walk quietly.

At the park, the mood slowly lightened as Ivan and Madeline sat together under a tree. For a while they simply looked around at the view and watched the leaves fall. Finally, Madeline spoke up.

"Is that… a hockey stick on your scarf?" she asked curiously. Ivan paused and took the end of his white scarf, seeing the small black hockey stick sewn into the fabric.

"Da… my older sister made this scarf for me when I was small. I've always liked hockey, it's one of my favourite sports." He explained, feeling a bit happy and sad at the same time.

"She sounds nice…" Madeline smiled warmly. Ivan frowned.

"Da… but we don't get along very well anymore… I don't get along very well with anyone in my family, actually…" he sighed. Madeline frowned a bit, too.

"Um… well… if it makes you feel any better… hockey's my favourite sport too! There are a lot of televisions in the hospital and when no one uses them I watch hockey! I love all the Canadian teams in the NHL! I have a little radio in my room to listen to when I can't use the television, as well." she giggled happily. Ivan pouted.

"Canadian hockey is not as good as Russian hockey." He stated simply, crossing his arms. At that moment, it almost seemed as if Madeline became a completely different person.

"You hoser! You don't know anything about hockey! Russian teams are getting even worse than the American ones, and Canada is hockey's game! They're nothing but hose-heads!" she exclaimed in a rather scary voice. Ivan did nothing but smirk, though.

"Canadians are ruining the game, they don't see the fun in it the way Russians do. The NHL worries about money and nothing else. The fights are boring, too. In Russia, hockey is passion, not mere sport." He stated smugly. Madeline had murder in her eyes, but a smile crossed her face, as well.

"Canada invented the game! All the greats are Canadian, after all!" she proclaimed. Ivan laughed at this.

"And they are pansies, too!" he grinned. Madeline's smile became childish as she gathered leaves in her hands threw them in the boy's face. Ivan was surprised as they all got caught in his blond hair, but gathered his own handful and repeated the action. This caused them to both start to laugh and continue to throw leaves at each other for a good fifteen minutes. Ivan hadn't laughed like that in so many years… he hadn't even had fun like that in years!

Finally, when the two became exhausted and were gasping for breath, the both sat against a tree and relaxed before Madeline stood up, cheeks bright red and sweat making her skin a bit shiny.

"I'm going to go back now… I'm really tired…" she laughed lightly.

"Da, I suppose I should go home before it gets dark." Ivan agreed, standing up as well. They walked together to the gate and went separate ways afterwards, giving each other a friendly wave before doing so.

Ivan decided he wasn't all that worried about being Madeline's friend anymore.

…

**Meh, I'm not proud of this chapter. The flow is just… yuck. The next chapter is boring as hell, but I promise things pick up a bit after that XD**

**Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism… just be nice when you do it please XD**


	5. The Various Visits

**Uh… Sorry it's so late... I went to Ottawa for the weekend and vacations make me lazy. But on the bright side, I went to the Museum of Civilization and there was an exhibit on Japan. There was a lot about anime and robots and on one wall there was a huge shelf of every type of manga you can think of… and… well…**

**I READ HETALIA IN A MUSEUM! **

**So anyways, everyone seems to feel really bad for Ivan XD I didn't actually expect that, since he is being a bit stubborn and a slight jerk. **

**Now enjoy this boring little chapter… it does introduce two new characters but other than that… it's not all that eventful :(**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**...**

As he walked home, Ivan knew that trouble was waiting for him. Still, he didn't really mind that much. He had made a friend, and somehow his anger seemed like it could be controlled a bit more. He was ready to face his family, although getting along with them wasn't exactly something that could be achieved quite yet. Just because one person seemed to understand him a bit didn't mean that they did. Until they at least tried, Ivan wasn't going to change his attitude around anyone. They didn't like him, it was obvious, and he was a bother to everyone.

Once Ivan entered the house, he looked around and didn't see anyone around. The Russian teen slipped off his boots and decided to grab a snack in the kitchen. After getting an apple from the fridge, Ivan heard someone walk inside. He turned and saw Katyusha, her expression firmer than usual and her arms crossed. He stood up straight and stared blankly.

"Da?" he mumbled to her. She pursed her lips.

"You were gone all night… Natalia said you were with… someone…." She stammered, obviously trying to sound mature and serious. But she was trying a little too hard, Ivan knew this. Katyusha could be very motherly, but only when it came naturally to her. She was angry with him no doubt; she just didn't know how to express it.

"Da." He answered simply. This made her fidget, playing with her skirt as she always did when stressed or nervous. Then, the older woman put on a brave face.

"Don't leave for the night without telling me first." She scolded. He stared at her for a while before nodding.

"Da." He said for a third time, and began to walk away, but Katyusha balled her fists and opened her mouth again.

"I'm serious, Ivan. Don't walk around as if you can do whatever you like." This time her voice was steady, and Ivan stopped in his tracks when he heard it. She was defiantly mad, for Katyusha had never sounded so firm before. He was about to open his mouth to answer with another half-hearted "Da" but instead decided it wasn't worth the effort. He had a bit of homework to do on the computer, anyways. Ivan turned to his elder sister, glared, and then walked quickly up to his room.

This, he decided, was war… a war against his family. After all, a lot of wars were started over lack of understanding and compromise. Ivan would not back down until his enemies understood that.

…Even if he himself held a bit of blame for the lack of compromise… he wouldn't give up until they at least tried to think about _his_ side of the story.

…

Ivan was just turning off his laptop when Eduard walked in. The Russian wasn't sure why he was there, but didn't react that much anyways.

"Could I come in?" Eduard asked tensely. He was ringing his hands together, but other than that showed no sign of anxiety. Ivan nodded mutely. Eduard slowly over and, rather than sitting at the edge of the bed like Katyusha usually did, he just stood there.

"You were angry before… when Katyusha asked if you wanted to go back to Russia… so I just wanted to ask you one more time if you would-"

"Nyet." Ivan cut in simply, staring at his laptop screen that was actually blank… but he didn't want to look Eduard in the eye.

"Ivan, if you want to ignore or hate everyone around you then might as well live there." Eduard sighed wearily. Ivan played with the keys. Now that his mind was clear, Eduard did sort of have a point; maybe going back to Russia would be better than sitting here fighting but…

"There's something I've started that I don't want to end yet. It's something that I've been trying to get for a while." He said simply. That thing was a friend. That thing, apparently, was Madeline.

"Alright, just behave yourself." Eduard sighed again, turning his back to Ivan and walking towards the door. He was tired… it was obvious. He was a young man with a big job and a family to run on top of that. There was always that to consider about Eduard, and Ivan decided he'd make a small offer just to show he wasn't necessarily trying to be the enemy.

"I won't lash out any longer." He said simply. Eduard stopped at the door for a second.

"Thank you." He responded quietly, walking away. And that was that.

…

The next day, Madeline was sitting quietly in a chair beside the window. She was far too tired to get dressed out of her pyjamas, and defiantly wouldn't be able to walk to the park, so she merely held Kuma tightly in her arms and stared out the window that gave her a view of the courtyard. Random patients walked around and spoke to visitors that came for them, or merely sat alone like she currently was. The Canadian had at least brushed her hair in case Ivan came, and she also kept her glasses on due to her terrible sight. Madeline didn't know if Ivan would come today, after all she didn't expect him to come each and every day of the week. Just once in a while would be pleasant enough for her… of course… she secretly hoped he would come more than just once in a while… but that would be too much to expect from someone, wouldn't it?

The door opened and her heart pounded a bit faster. She turned and saw… it was only a nurse here to collect her plates from lunch which she had hardly touched. Madeline felt a shred of disappointment and turned back to the window, pulling Kuma closer to her chest.

"You should be in bed." The nurse stated and walked away. Madeline sighed. She was so tired; she didn't want to get up from her chair. She felt so heavy and worn-out… yet she had slept so well last night her body just wouldn't allow any more of it. More footsteps approached her, and she expected it to be yet another nurse or doctor.

"I thought you seemed like a person who did what they were told." A more familiar voice stated quietly. Madeline made a little squeak and snapped her neck around. Ivan stood before her with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

"… I'm just tired, eh?" she responded quietly, but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Ivan still wasn't quite smiling, but his face was light and eyes kind. He held out his hand.

"You do look exhausted." he agreed. She took his hand and stood up, allowing him to help her to bed. As she walked, her legs were shaky and she almost leaned right against him if it weren't for the embarrassment.

"It's my heart problems… sometimes I get tired easily." She answered, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and pulling Kuma tightly in her arms once more.

"You don't feel hot though… no fever this time?" he asked as she laid herself on the bed, not bothering to pull the blankets over herself.

"No… that doesn't have much to do with my heart. I guess I'm just weak…" she mumbled, not seeming to be all that concerned with the conversation about her health.

"Your immune system is weak, maybe?" Ivan asked.

"The doctors said that, too." She agreed quietly. Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem to care much about your health." He mumbled, walking over the other side of the room to the chair and lifting up. He began to walk over as Madeline responded to him.

"It's not that I care… there's just nothing I can do about it. I'm just sick, eh. Even the doctors don't know very much about my health, they just treat me with whatever seems to work. Pills, special diets, and lots of sleep… that's just how my life is, eh? I don't really care what's wrong with me. So far I'm slowly getting better, but for all I know I could just drop dead any minute." She sighed, stroking Kuma's fur. Ivan dropped his chair, letting it fall with a loud clank. Madeline jumped a little and looked up, seeing his expression was worried and shocked.

"You could just… die at any time?" he asked, voice shaking a bit. Was she going to just leave him?

"N-No… I… no… sorry! I'm just tired, eh? I-I… well… I… if I was going to die I'd know… I won't… my health's not _that _bad!" she stammered.

"Are… are you sure? You won't… just leave me here, will you? Because you promised… you can't die…" he insisted, sounding just a bit like a small child. Madeline smiled a bit.

"The doctors may not be able to give be an accurate diagnosis for my heart… b-but they know enough… they said I'm likely to get healthier as I grow older… I'm never going to be completely healthy but I might… I _might_ be able to live a normal life outside of this hospital one day. Not that I really think about it that much…" she assured. He seemed to calm down.

"Don't speak like that again, da? I know you've been in the hospital for a long time and this sort of talk is probably tiring for you but… I'm worried…" he blushed and pouted. Madeline giggled.

"Okay… here's a summary: weird-acting heart, weak body, and weak immune system. That's basically it, okay?" she smiled. He sighed and nodded, picking up his fallen chair and standing it next to Madeline, and then taking a seat afterwards.

Ivan finally noticed that beside her were the sunflowers he bought, each of them placed neatly in a plain glass vase. He felt a bit of a smile tug his lips, secretly feeling proud of himself for the way they brightened the room. He turned to the girl lying on the bed and then stared at the little bear in her arms that her small delicate hand was stroking.

"You like that bear very much." He commented. She hummed softly in her throat and looked down at the little toy.

"I've had it since birth, actually." She smiled. Ivan made an impressed sound.

"It doesn't look that old." He said. She nodded.

"I never played or went outside much as a child."

"Ah, so you've been like this your entire life?" he asked. She frowned.

"Sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"Yes…" she whispered. Ivan was getting a bit frustrated with the fact that Madeline didn't speak much about certain things… but he calmed down shortly after. He had just met her, he had time.

"I like the sunflowers…" Madeline brought up with another gentle smile. She was obviously avoiding the other subject, so he just went along with it.

"Da… you know, they're the same colour as your hair." he told her. Madeline looked confused. She took a strand of her hair, looked at it, then looked at the sunflowers. Ivan didn't think much of it… until she repeated the motion over and over again with a very, very serious look on her face. It was odd, something a child would do. He didn't know how it started, but he suddenly found himself laughing at the action.

"What?" Madeline asked curiously. Ivan snorted.

"Nothing…" he smiled, standing up. He remembered the main reason he had come now, and grabbed a large bag he had left at the door when he entered. He held it up for her to see.

"These are games I used to play in Russia. Some of them might be the same as the games here but… I was wondering if I could keep them here so we could have something to do when you can't go outside. We don't have to today since you're so tired but…" he trailed off, not thinking of a way to finish.

"No, it's fine! Leave them here and we can play another day!" Madeline smiled. He nodded and placed the games away on the counter, then sat back down. For a while they merely sat in silence, with Madeline seeming a bit too tired to do much. Eventually the familiar Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland strode in, and once she took a look at the two she made an obnoxious "Oh hon hon!" sound.

"What an adorable little couple!" the blond giggled as she posed and twirled dramatically.

"Hm? Why are we adorable?" Madeline innocently. Ivan wanted to smack himself. This girl… she was smart in some things and stupid in others.

"Friends. We're friends." He stated, more directed to the doctor. Madeline smiled.

"I know that silly!" she giggled. This time he really did smack himself, right in the forehead. The doctor before them began to laugh.

"…Is there a fly on your head?" Madeline asked. Ivan sighed.

"Nyet." He mumbled.

"…Oh."

After that, Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland checked a couple of things and the room stayed peaceful and calm. Ivan almost smiled in pleasure… until yet another annoying noise was heard.

"Kesesesese! Awesome is here to see birdie and Franny!" a voice even worse than Alfred's and coated in a thick German accent sounded near the door. A young albino man with a snarky grin stood there, and judging by his attire he was a doctor… although there was a little plush bird on his shoulder, for some reason. Maybe he worked with children? Behind him was another young man with dark wavy hair and a more innocent smile… but it still seemed suspicious to Ivan. It was similar to his own fake smile… but his was in a more genuine way. Perverted, maybe?

"Hi Dr. Gilbert, hi Dr. Toni." Madeline waved lightly. Ivan noted they probably used their first names to be addressed. The Canadian girl then turned to Ivan to explain, "These are paediatricians that work here, Doctor Gilbert used to help treat me when I was younger. I don't see him much nowadays, though. They're both Doctor Bonnefoy - Kirkland's friends. "

"Sorry, birdie! I've been busy! You know my gramps is the owner of this place and he expects a lot from me! So, who's this kid?" the albino pointed to Ivan suspiciously. Ivan glared, and the man didn't hesitate to glare back.

"He's Ivan Braginski!" Wow, she remembered his last name. "He's my friend, eh!" Gilbert's glare went even deeper.

"That's totally unawesome, birdie! He looks evil!" he cried.

"_Kolkolkolkolkol._"

"Now, you two! Madeline is old enough to have a friend of her own choice so stay out of it, Gilbert!" Francis cut in.

"Aren't you acting so mature lately, Francis! Don't you remember the rebellious life we used to have before you got married?" Doctor Toni randomly stated with a laugh. He had a Spanish accent, Ivan noted.

"That life is one I'm not exactly proud of… but I suppose we aren't called the 'Bad Touch Trio' for nothing, oui?" Francis shrugged with a smile and a wink. They both laughed again, and after they calmed down Toni turned to a still-glaring Gilbert.

"All right, we have things to take care of, Gil. Come on." Toni grabbed Gilbert by the wrist and began to walk out the door.

"Just remember that if you touch birdie you get your ass kicked!" Gilbert warned as he left.

"Oh, mon ami… it is l'amour! You cannot stop l'amour!" Francis sighed to herself and followed them.

Moments passed, and finally Ivan mumbled, "I dislike that Dr. Gilbert. Very much."

"…He's protective but very nice, I promise!" Madeline insisted, smiling. He just pouted.

…

"You go too easy on Birdie, Franny! Letting a kid like that near her!" Gilbert sulked as he walked through the halls of the hospital with his two best friends.

"She's almost sixteen, you know. She's not the little girl she was when she first came here." Antonio reminded him.

"Well… she's just too innocent and fragile!" Gilbert whined.

"Now, now. You've barely met the boy. I know for a fact they're good for each other, I can feel it deep inside of me." Francis smiled gently.

"Oh?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Oui… because you know, when you bring two lonely people together they are lonely no longer, whether they get along or not."

…

Three weeks passed. Madeline was either tired or had a fever, but sometimes they went to the park. Ivan visited almost every day, after all what else did he have to do? They enjoyed each other's company, even if it just meant sitting in silence and doing nothing at all. Sometimes they made small talk about things that didn't matter, sometimes they played board games… there was nothing else to it, really.

It was a Friday afternoon that was a bit too cold to go outside, so Ivan and Madeline sat by the window together. She was knitting something… he couldn't quite tell what… but at least she felt good today. She was fully dressed in a long-sleeved navy blue dress and had pig tails with red ribbons again. Her clothes were quite nice, he could tell Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland knew what suited the girl. Her hands worked quickly with the red yarn as she gently hummed "Oh Canada" to herself. Ivan stared out the window blankly as she did, and suddenly a question popped into his head that he hadn't exactly asked before.

"Just how much do you go outside… beyond the park?" he questioned, turning his head towards her. She stopped humming and looked up curiously.

"Not very much. I'm only allowed to go out when the weather's nice and my health's good enough… but… well… I don't know my way around very well, eh?" she laughed lightly. "I can't walk very far without getting tired anyways, especially during this time of year." She shrugged, and then went back to her knitting. She didn't seem to care much, but Ivan found himself feeling a bit bad for her. He thought to himself for a bit, and then he remembered something that gave him an idea.

"The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow… do you think you'll still be well?" he asked. She looked up again, slightly confused, but nodded.

"Probably… why?" she asked. He merely stood.

"You'll see… I'll be going now…" he stated and walked away. Madeline watched him go out the door curiosly, and then shrugged and went back to her knitting once again. She didn't know what he was doing, but she would probably find out soon, anyways.

…

Ivan didn't go in the large garage of his house very much, but he did remember one object that happened to be in there. A bicycle. It was fairly old, but with a bit of work it would easily be accessible. It was large, after all. He wasn't sure where it came from, nor did he care.

Eduard had heard him go into the garage and walked in to check on him. "Ivan, what are you doing in here?" he asked, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"Can I have this bicyle?" Ivan questioned, pointing to it.

"Well, no one uses it… no one can even fit on it actually… so yes, you may…" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Da, thank you!" Ivan smiled in relief. Eduard jumped a little, having not seen the boy smile so genuinely for a very long time.

"Are you well, Ivan?" he asked, voice shaking.

"I am fine… I just have some work to do." He turned back to the bicycle with a determined expression.

"A-All right then…" Eduard stammered, walking back into the house. Had Ivan… just been happy with something?

… did he miss something?

…

**I feel so bad you guys had to wait so long for a chapter where barely anything happened… and now you have to wait another week because I'm going to a cottage with no internet access ;_; Still, since there's nothing to do there I will TRY to get lots done and post it up! Thank you for your patience!**


	6. The Amazing Adventure

**I'm in a cottage right now... but it's not exactly what you would call "roughing it". I played pool, ping pong, and air hockey XD THERE'S SO MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF COFFEE TOO!**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**...**

Ivan was working through the whole evening and a good portion of the night, when finally he finished his creation. By then the Russian boy was exhausted, body heavy and eyes ready to close for good, but when he took a good look at his work he smiled in satisfaction. He had done something useful for someone else, and it felt… nice. Ivan wondered how Madeline would react… but he hoped she liked it after all his effort. He was thankful that there was enough 'junk' and tools thrown away in here so he could complete it without having to go out and buy something.

Believe it or not, Ivan was good with fixing things up and using tools. Sure, he was a rich kid who didn't necessarily have to get his hands dirty or even know _how_, but he wasn't one to buy brand new things he didn't need. He was a cheap rich kid, and when something broke he would try his best to fix it. That was how General Winter taught him to live, and it made him good with handy work over the years.

Ivan nodded to himself as he checked everything over. He pushed on parts that would be getting a lot of pressure and seated himself on others. Afterwards, he slowly snuck out into the dark and took a test ride down the now empty street, relying on street lights and pedalling as quickly as he could to see how much the bike could stand. It was hard when he really hadn't ridden a bike for years, but after a while the teen got the hang of it. When he realised nothing was breaking, Ivan walking it back in and lightly placed it against a wall. It was as perfect as it could get, and not unsafe in the least as far as he could tell. The tires were fine, the breaks were fine… nothing left to fix. So now, it was time to rest for the coming day tomorrow.

He was anxious.

…

Just as expected, Saturday was as beautiful as it could get during this time of year. It was warm and sunny… not exactly hot but still better than most autumn days. He ate breakfast alone and waited until everyone left the house. No one was ever home on Saturdays… not that they were home very much during any other day of the week but… it was a bit worse without school to occupy him.

Ivan waited until noon to leave, locking and turning off everything just as he was expected to, and then setting the alarm for the house. He entered the garage and grabbed the bike, and after the garage was also locked he hopped onto the bike and cautiously began to ride. It wasn't the best bicycle because of its age and neglect, but he had fixed it well enough so that it rode rather smoothly. It wasn't very fast, but it didn't need to be… that wasn't the purpose. It needed to be strong, not fast.

As Ivan rode down the streets, he got a few weird looks due the strange appearance of his mode of transportation. It partially annoyed and it partially didn't. Everyone in town thought he was crazy by now, and this contraption would merely make them think it even further.

The trip to the hospital was quicker than usual, much to his delight. He parked it outside and headed for Madeline's room. Hopefully, she was feeling well. As soon as Ivan opened the door he saw her sitting there on her bed, eating her lunch. The blond girl looked up and smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich. She was fully dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt, hair still in the same pig tails and light make-up showing on her face beneath her glasses.

"Can you go outside today?" he asked quickly. She tilted her head and nodded a bit. "What about further into town… I mean… if you didn't necessarily have to walk there? Would that be okay?" he questioned her. At this, her eyes widened. The word "town" just seemed to be out of the dictionary for this girl.

"I-I suppose… but… how would we manage that?" she asked, confusion written all over her face. Ivan's expression lightened.

"I will show you, da? Just finish your lunch, dress warmly, and then we'll go outside." He explained. She nodded and began to eat once again, taking time with each bite so she wouldn't get sick… but at the same time feeling the need to rush and see what Ivan had brought. Once Madeline completed her meal, the girl stood and got her maple leaf jacket and shoes on, then placed her little hat on her head and turned to the much larger teen.

"Okay… I'm ready… we can go now." She told him.

"Do you need to tell anyone you're leaving?" Ivan questioned her. She paused, and then nodded once more.

"I guess I should, eh?" she smiled gently. Madeline exited into the hall and looked around for her doctor, but didn't see the woman anywhere. She and Ivan wondered around for a while before they ran into the blond lady, to which Madeline waved her over.

"What can I do to help you two?" the woman asked as she walked over.

"If Madeline didn't have to walk very much, could she come into town with me for the day?" Ivan asked. Francis paused, eyes widening ever so slightly, then she thought to herself for a while. The woman looked over Madeline and felt her forehead, then nodded.

"I suppose if there was something she could ride so she wouldn't have to walk that far, it would be perfectly safe." She shrugged. "Although… it would be nice if you gave me your cellphone number so I could call you, Ivan. Just to be safe. Do you have a cellphone with you?"

Ivan took it out to show her, and Francis wrote down the number he recited on her clipboard. She nodded.

"Alright, go ahead. But be careful and come right back if anything goes wrong." She ordered. Obviously, she was nervous for the well-being of Madeline. Perhaps she could be mature and sensible when she really had to, Ivan decided.

After that was settled, Ivan and Madeline were finally able to go outside the door to where the bicycle was. When he led her to the place it was parked, her eyes widened a bit as she took in its appearance. The metal was brown and rusty, but had a bit of chipped-off red paint. Other than that it's shape looked mostly like a regular bike's would… except built on at the back was another little seat that was wider and had a little back ledge on it to separate it from the bike seat with handle bars underneath as well flatter ones on the sides of the back wheel.

"I know it's strange …but … it was all I could come up with. You see, you can sit back-to-back with me on that seat behind the one I'll sit in, and your feet will fit on the flat bars on the wheel while you can hold onto the bars under the seat. It is all perfectly safe; I tested everything out many times." Ivan explained, feeling rather unsure of his idea now that he was performing the action of showing it to Madeline rather than just himself.

"You… you built all this?" she gasped. He blushed.

"W-Well… I only added the seat and the bars… I had the parts and tools and was able to figure out how to add them onto an old bicycle that I was able to actually fit on with extra room, amazingly. It was good luck. I fixed up the bicycle, as well, since it's a bit old." He explained. "You don't need to act so amazed… it was simple, really." He insisted. That was actually a lie, not that it mattered now.

"Since you worked so hard I suppose I'll try it… although I've never been on a bicycle before…" Madeline seemed a bit worried about riding.

"Do not worry; you don't have to do anything. Just sit and see if you're comfortable first. You need to make sure you fit properly and that you feel alright with this, otherwise you'll never enjoy your ride, da?" Ivan walked over and sat himself on the bike so he secure it and stand it up straight. Madeline nodded nervously and sat down just the way Ivan told her to. The seat was actually quite comfortable and cushiony, and the little ledge at the back supported her a bit while the rest of her back was leaned up against Ivan, to which they both felt a bit embarrassed. The bars weren't hard to reach and fit well, but there was still a sense of insecurity in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"Are you sure? Because I'm going to start riding a bit slowly now, da?" 

"A-Alright." And with that, Ivan began to pedal at a steady speed. The bicycle moved forward with a loud squeak and off they went.

"Are you alright still?" he asked once more. Madeline was actually feeling a bit safer now that they were moving.

"Yes, I'm okay." She answered more confidently. Ivan himself felt even more embarrassed with such an oddly built contraption to ride now that Madeline was there with him, but it wasn't like he could drive a car… legally. So, it seemed like they were stuck with this for the next few years as long as Madeline couldn't walk a far distance.

"Where are we going?" the Canadian girl behind him suddenly asked.

"I'm not so sure… perhaps we just call it an adventure." Ivan shrugged. They were still on the hospital street, but coming near a corner.

"Well… how about your favourite place?" she asked. Ivan hummed.

"Well… it is not very nice at this time of year but I suppose we could go if you like." He said. She smiled.

"I don't mind what it looks like… I'm just excited to see anything."

…

The ride to get to the place wasn't eventful; the roads to get there were pretty empty. Even so, Madeline was rather amazed by anything different than what she usually saw. Even when the roads became almost abandoned and they came up to a forest of some sort, she smiled and looked around frantically. As they approached the forest even more, Madeline wasn't sure where exactly Ivan was taking her but was excited, anyways.

This wasn't a place many people knew about, the roads nearby weren't travelled that often and this whole area was basically isolated from everything else. Ivan had found it by chance. He eventually came to a dirt path (he made it himself) and stopped the bike completely.

"It's just a short walk through the trees." Ivan told Madeline, "I'm sure you can do it."

She nodded with a smile, feeling a bit proud that someone wasn't asking her weather she could handle things or not or simply thinking she was too weak. Madeline got off the bike and followed Ivan as he pulled the transportation along beside him on the little path.

He was right, the forest looked big but soon enough the girl could see a clearing up ahead as the trees lessened and lessened. Soon enough, they arrived to their destination. Madeline knew this once Ivan stopped and said, "Here it is." She looked around with a smile that soon enough fell. It was a large field that was walled in with all the tress… but rather than grass there were large dead flowers lying on the ground helplessly, yellow petals turning gray and stems rotting in the ground.

"It kind of makes me sad…the flowers look so… dead…" the girl admitted. Ivan nodded.

"That's why I never come here during this time of year. It's where I spend my time on sunny summer days… and that's it. They're sunflowers, but they die when it gets cold." He mumbled. Madeline felt even sadder to hear that. Ivan seemed to like sunflowers; he had given her some when they first met, after all.

He seemed to notice her worried and sad expression, so the Russian boy brought up a smirk.

"They come back in the summer, though. They are beautiful in the summer. I suppose… they don't like the cold so they need to sleep." He explained. Madeline seemed satisfied with this.

"I understand how that feels… I hope to see it in the summer then." She smiled. He nodded.

"Da, we will. But for now we should take a break and have some water." He explained. She followed him to one of the larger trees and he grabbed two bottles from his coat pocket, handing one to her.

"You coat sure holds a lot of things, eh." Madeline commented. He nodded and he gulped down his water. She repeated the action until they were both done.

"So do a lot of people come here?" Madeline asked.

"Nyet, it's so far from everything else I doubt anyone but me has come here. The rest of town is so busy and nobody even takes the roads near here." He explained. "Even I just found it by chance when I got lost when I first came here."

"Well… thank you for showing it to me."

"Da."

…

It was still not long after noon when Ivan and Madeline left the field, so he figured he'd show her something a bit more exciting and take her downtown where all the shops and stores were. Once again she admired the view as they rode, and this time as they got closer to the busier part of Heta there was a bit more to look at.

Once they got to the main street, Ivan found a place to park his bike and locked it (not that anyone would really want to steal it, but you never know). He looked to Madeline… and she looked like a five-year-old at the entrance of Disney Land. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be itching to see everything there was to see, no matter how boring it was. She was almost jumping up and down with the way her thin legs where bouncing.

"Come on, let's go." He called, walking up beside her. She smiled brightly and side-by-side they began to explore. Every little detail seemed to fascinate the Canadian girl, and Ivan merely stood beside her as she took everything in. Now, the only problem was those who recognised Ivan (and a lot of people did one way or another) were confused as to her this young girl standing next to him was. He could tell by the looks on their faces they were confused, but what was specifically going on inside their minds as an idea was something he would never know. But no, this would not bother him. Ivan was here to have fun and only fun, not pay any attention toward those stares. Except… he wasn't so much worried for himself as he was for Madeline. Would being with him give her a bad reputation… even though no one really knew who she was? It was called a bad first impression, wasn't it?

Ivan looked at Madeline and realised… she really didn't seem to care. Everything about this street from a dog to a different looking car just seemed to make her day. He supposed he should just go along with it. Worrying over something that didn't even bother the person he was worrying about shouldn't really matter, at least not in this situation. And so, everything else was simply blocked out.

They began to walk into different stores: The book store, the clothing shops, and the pet shops. The puppies were probably her favourite part, as it would be for almost any teenage girl. Clothes weren't a big interest although she did look at some books, some of them being romance and others more informative. Soon, they came to a sport's shop, and the both of them admired the hockey gear for a while. It caused another fight, but merely a playful one.

It was all so amazing for Madeline to see something other than a hospital room for once. Perhaps she could have left before along with a doctor or something, but she just didn't want to trouble them is all. Ivan was actually working hard to do this without being asked and seemingly having fun with her, so she didn't really have to feel bad about it. She probably would have tried to stop him if she had _known_ in the first place he would do this, but now that he had actually gone to the trouble she would be hurting his feelings not to do this. As long as he had fun with her, this was all fine.

It was getting into the later afternoon, and by now the teens had seen everything they had wanted to. Well… Ivan had seen it all before… but it almost all seemed so new when he looked at it with someone who saw such amazing potential in objects so simple. It almost made him… appreciate things more, perhaps. Madeline was becoming quite tired though, so it would be best to go back. They had walked slowly and taken a lot of breaks, but it was merely too much in one day for now. She and Ivan began to walk towards the direction where he parked the bike, both in a happy mood.

Of course, something just _had_ to go wrong. And that something happened to be Alfred F. Jones appearing out of nowhere and approaching them. Natalia and Toris followed, both seeming to want to just pass by but Alfred stopped in front of the Russian and Canadian anyways, smirking at little Madeline as she stared at the boy, confused. Two Asian boys were also with the crew, and they stood behind Alfred along with Toris and Natalia.

"Who's she? Your girlfriend?" he laughed. Ivan didn't notice Natalia flinch at that, nor did he see his sister glare daggers into the blond. Madeline did, however, and wondered why so much hatred was being directed towards her. She still heard what Alfred said, though, and knew she had to speak up about it.

"Girlfriend? What do you mean by that?" she asked in the usual innocent tone. Alfred burst out laughing, taking it a different way than she was trying to imply. Madeline was aware of the difference between a friend who was a girl and a girlfriend… but she defiantly wasn't Ivan's girlfriend, was she?

"Oh I get it! She's a handicap! Is that the only types of people who will go near you, Ivan?" he laughed. Ivan balled his fists. He wouldn't smile and tease this time, not when it involved someone else who didn't deserve it.

"Leave, Alfred." He whispered. The American boy instantly knew he hit a soft spot with the taller teen, and his smile grew.

"She's kind of plain-looking." He smirked, reaching over and snatching her glasses. She gasped and reached for them, but he giggled and held them away from her.

"U-Um… I need those to see, eh?" she stammered, and what she said was evident by the way she squinting her eyes.

"Aw, do you?" Alfred asked in a baby voice. She nodded, still reaching out for them.

"Give them back to her." Ivan stated. Alfred shrugged.

"She looks better without 'em. But even without 'em… she's all skinny and pale." He giggled.

"You wear glasses too, da? If they make her look bad you look ten times worse." He hissed. Alfred glared.

"Well at least mine actually fit me… these things are huge and fall right off her scrawny little face." He shot back. Madeline stepped back and touched her face, cheeks turning a bit red. Alfred noticed this and smiled again. "Aw she's embarrassed!" he giggled again.

"A-Alfred… you're taking this too far, stop it." Toris suddenly spoke up. He looked worried and even a bit mad… and anger plus Toris was not a common mixture. Alfred was surprised and looked back. Toris continued, "She didn't do anything."

"Yes she did…" Alfred whispered with his eyes suddenly dark. Toris paused.

"What did she do?" he asked. Alfred opened his mouth, but stopped.

"Let's just go." He growled, shoving the glasses in Ivan's hand and turning on his heel to walk away. Toris and the two Asian boys walked away, one looking rather apologetic and bowing a bit. Natalia gave one last heated glare to Madeline and followed the boys, hooking onto Alfred's arm. When they were out of sight, Ivan sighed and slipped on Madeline's glasses to her face. She had been in a bit of a daze and jumped a bit, then looked at him.

"Don't listen to a word he says, none of it is true." He stated.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"Alfred Jones. A pest." He answered. "Now, let's get you back. You look exhausted."

"I suppose I'll ignore what he said but… I don't understand why that girl behind Alfred was looking so mad when he called me your… girlfriend?" she asked. "I know what it means from a romance novel I read but I'm not your girlfriend… why did she…"

"Natalia?" Ivan interupted.

"I don't know… she just looked mad." She mumbled. Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"She is my younger sister… but she has never exactly cared much about my life ever since she became friends with all those… idiots." He huffed.

"The one with brown hair was a bit nice. So was the one who bowed at us before he left, he looked apologetic." Madeline said.

"I'm not sure who the Asian was but… the one with brown hair is Toris. My older sister is married to his older brother so we live together. I don't like him either, though." He mumbled.

"Well it sure looks like they care about you, eh. Maybe… none of you are cooperating with each other?" she suggested. He shook his head. He did not _care_ about any of them right now… well… maybe he cared about Natalia a bit but… she defiantly wasn't feeling the same. No one cared about him and Madeline was just being silly.

"Let's go back, da?" the Russian mumbled darkly.

"…you aren't upset are you?" Madeline asked in a quiet voice. Ivan paused. Even if this trip had a bad end, it was still good right? He took a deep breath, trying to block out the negative feelings, and nodded.

"Nyet, we're going to do this again… this adventure thing…" Madeline smiled in relief at that.

"I would like that… but maybe without that Alfred boy…"

"Da, defiantly without that Alfred boy."

…

**Alfred's such a dick and Ivan's so stubborn XD Hope you enjoyed~**


	7. The Teaching Tutor

**So I'm still at the cottage as I start this chapter… it's only Monday and I'm here until Friday XD **

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**...**

When Ivan walked into Madeline's room a few days after their little "adventure", he did not expect someone else to be there with her… at least, not someone who wasn't a doctor or nurse. But there he was, a short little man wearing a green vest to match his emerald green eyes, and above those eyes some very bushy… almost caterpillar-sized eyebrows that matched his spiky blond hair. This stranger stood above Madeline as she sat at her desk reading a book. His expression was firm, and even if he looked pretty young… the way he dressed and stood made him look like he had the personality of a fifty year old woman.

The Russian knocked lightly at the door. Both Madeline and the stranger turned. Madeline smiled at him as always, but the man nearly jumped back ten feet.

"Hi, Ivan." The small Canadian girl waved. He waved back, but his gaze was still at Mr. Eyebrows. Madeline noticed this and giggled.

"This is Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland. You know about him, right?" she asked. It was Ivan's turn to jump. THIS was Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland's husband? That just didn't make sense inside his head… maybe he was expecting someone more… manly? Tall? Handsome? Bad-ass? This man just wasn't her type… or at least didn't _seem_ her type… but hey, love works in strange ways.

"He's tutoring me right now." Madeline explained. "He comes at least once or twice a week during his spare time and teaches me a bunch of things, and he also gives me homework and books. Usually he's here while you're at school… but he's staying late today."

Ivan nodded as the man looked him over top to bottom with a sceptical eye. "So… is this that… Ivan lad you were talking about?" he asked in a very heavy British accent. Another odd thing, considering the British and the French never really got along as far as Ivan knew… and yet this man was still apparently married to Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland.

"Da, Ivan Braginski." He introduced. The Brit scowled.

"You look like you could break Madeline like a twig just by touching her." He mumbled sceptically. Ivan held back on his anger and merely smiled.

"_Kolkolkol."_

"AWSOME IS HERE AGAIN!" Ivan flinched. Oh, great…

The "Bad Touch Trio" entered and really, Ivan just wanted to leave at this point. All that needed to happen was to add Alfred and his head would explode from the amount of annoying pests in the room.

"Francis, I do not approve of this boy." The British man announced.

"Oh Arthur, mon cher, he is _just_ a boy. What harm could he possibly do?" Francis sighed to her husband.

"Your hubby's got a point, Franny!" Gilbert growled, "The guy's dangerous!"

"I agree." Arthur nodded. "Having two people of the opposite sex in a room alone at this age just isn't safe! I just may have to ask Uni to come here and spy on them." Arthur pouted.

"You mean your pet unicorn, Arthur? And just what good will that do?" Francis frowned.

"Well fine! I guess Tinker Bell will take care of it if you don't have any faith in Uni!"

"Arthur, fairies aren't real…"

"Stupid frog, of course they are!"

"Arthur, really. You are too stressed, mon lapin… it is causing you to see illusions and think you are Harry Potter…"

"I do not think that!"

"Oui, I think you do."

"Just because I happen to know magic Francis…"

"You do not know magic, cher. You whisper curses to people you don't like, and you scare the neighbours away."

"And it works!"

"Non, it doesn't."

"Guys, s-stop fighting please!" Madeline insisted. The couple huffed and turned away their heads from each other. Madeline sighed and walked over to Arthur.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but Ivan is harmless, I promise." She insisted. The Englishman's expression lightened.

"Very well then Madeline, just be careful. I won't try to interrupt… for now. Just remember… you're a pure little girl and you're _staying_ a pure little girl." His gaze met Ivan's fiercely.

"Phht, always giving in to women, Arthur!" Gilbert rolled his eyes. The man turned to the albino with his rough eyebrows pulled down into another scowl, mouth flipping into a frown. The red-eyed doctor smirked at the action and took Antonio by the arm, pulling him out of the white room.

"I guess I'm going to have to think of my own awesome strategy to get this Russian guy out of here." He called. Antonio merely laughed lightly as he was dragged away. He didn't seem to care what anyone did around here…

"That's mon cher, trusting petite Madeline." Francis giggled, pulling her arms around him. The awkward part was that the French woman was slightly taller that the man she tightly squeezed as he blushed and tried to squirm his way out like a child who was embarrassed of being held by their over-bearing mother.

"I never said I liked him." Arthur insisted as he pulled away. Madeline frowned.

"Well… he's a lot nicer than that Alfred person we met while we were in town… I couldn't believe he just came right up to us and called me all those mean names!" she pouted. Ivan knew that Madeline had not yet forgotten that incident and really didn't like the fact this Alfred boy had made fun of her for no apperent reason. Then, Ivan noticed that Francis and Arthur were frozen at that very sentence.

"It wouldn't… _happen_… to be Alfred F. Jones, would it?" Arthur asked nervously, hands shaking and playing with his vest. Ivan realised yes that was Alfred's full name, and nodded to the elder man. Arthur and Francis sighed in union.

"You know him?" Madeline asked. They both nodded sadly.

"He's my little brother who lives with Francis and I…we have different last names because he took on my mother's name while I took on my father's… and since my parents moved away from England right before he was born he isn't exactly British like the rest of the family, either. I myself was a teen when he was born so I moved to this little town with my uncle… never was a big fan of America… but he was such a sweetheart when he was little as far as I can remember." He sighed sadly.

"You two are not alike at all." Ivan commented, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Nor are we close. The only reason he lives here is because our parents passed away in an accident many years ago, but that child and I just don't get along at all." He mumbled. Madeline gasped.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland! I didn't mean to say bad things about him or make you have to bring that up!" Madeline apologised frantically. She almost had tears in her eyes, so Arthur smiled lightly and patted her head, almost like a small bird or puppy.

"No need to worry, lassie. The situation isn't as awful as it sounds. At least he seems happy." He assured her. She nodded, but didn't smile back.

Meanwhile, Ivan was realising something… maybe he and Alfred weren't that different after all? Home lives seemed similar but…

_Hey fat-ass!_

_Commie bastard!_

_Weirdo!_

_Creep!_

_Freak!_

Ivan shook his head quietly to himself. Alfred wasn't someone who deserved pity from him… they were _nothing_ alike. Alfred at least was liked easily by everyone around him, unlike Ivan himself. He would not show mercy to that stupid boy just because his home life may not be the best.

"I have things to do now, sorry I can't stay. I just wanted to drop in and see how you were all doing, but it seems I've stayed a bit too long. Au Revior!" Francis waved gracefully and strutted out of the room in those huge high-heels of hers.

"I'd better get going now, too. It would be best to go home and get things cleaned up before the old frog cooks dinner… apparently my food just isn't good enough for her." Arthur creased his thick eyebrows again and walked over to the desk, gathering his things up in a book bag that… for some odd reason had a unicorn on it… not only that, but it was prancing around on some sort of… rainbow?

"Is there something wrong with my book bag?" Arthur venomously cut in as he caught Ivan's "What the hell…" gaze. Ivan was too disturbed to say anything and just shook his head. Maybe this man did have enough immaturity to be related to Alfred and married to Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland, after all. The older man looked over to Madeline, gave a polite smile and nod, then slipped his mouth right near Ivan's ear and quickly whispered, "Cause trouble and unhappiness will find its way to you." His voice sounded like satan's and the quick sentence was whispered almost like… a curse… but just as quickly as he said it he pulled back and smiled once more.

"Well, I'll be off." Arthur gave a small wave to Madeline before exiting the room, striding with his back straight and head high just as any gentleman would. Madeline hadn't even seemed to notice anything unusual and politely waved back.

When he was gone, Madeline walked over to her desk and began to arrange books and papers that were left lying around. "Sorry about that, eh. He's like a polite version of Gilbert I guess… he doesn't get along with a lot of people. Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland really is nice, though."

"I see… well… I suppose there are not many people who I get along with, either." Ivan agreed. Madeline suddenly turned to him with a slightly worried expression.

"Um… do you… get along with me very well?" she asked, pulling the desk chair towards her body nervously. He paused, then shrugged and looked away with a tint of red on his pale cheeks.

"If I didn't like you, I would simply tell you that." He answered. She let out a heavy breath of air at the answer, beginning to pull the chair over to the window.

"I was just making sure…"

"Da." He took a seat across from where she placed her chair. "So, is Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland someone who you are close with?"

"I suppose… he's a bit reserved and shy… but he's kind of like a big brother to me, eh? At least a big brother who I don't see very much… He's my tutor since Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland convinced him to be when I couldn't go to school… but he always worries over things like my posture and grammar, and he taught me how to do knitting and needle work, too." Madeline explained, pointing behind her back to her sewing kit and wool.

"A bit odd that a man showed you…" Ivan mumbled.

"You think?" Madeline tilted her head. He thought for a while. He didn't hear much about men sewing or knitting but… he supposed that it wasn't technically something that had to be titled as a man or woman's job. He actually knew how to knit himself, not that he did it often but hey, it could be handy someday.

"I suppose it isn't that bad, actually." Ivan decided. The Canadian before him smiled and nodded in agreement.

It took about a minute of silence before Madeline spoke up again. "This might be a strange question but… what's _kolkolkol? _I hear you do it sometimes when you make that fake smile… it's a bit scary…"

"I do it when I am angry or annoyed with someone, but I suppose it's good for scaring people away, too." Ivan answered simply.

"…Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself."

"Oh." She stared at him blankly, and then finally spoke up after a bit more time once again. "I don't see why you would want to smile just to scare people… I like your real smile much better."

"Bad habit, I suppose. I don't like people who are scared so easily…" he mumbled. Madeline frowned, staying silent for yet another moment and seeming to be thinking things over.

"…but if you scare them on purpose then it's really your own fault." She finally spoke up. Ivan's anger perked up and before he knew it, he opened his mouth without realising he was going to yell.

"They had a chance and they don't get another! Not until they actually try to get along with me instead of asking all these things that I can't do without them at least _trying_ to understand me!" Ivan snapped. Madeline flinched and he immediately felt a tinge of guilt, anger fading as fast as it came.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, staring down at his lap.

"I-It's okay, eh? Maybe this is just what you're used to but… I really do think you can make more friends than just me if you didn't give up so easily. I know it's hard since everyone thinks you look scary and it makes you mad… but you're just acting the same way everyone expects you to…" she stammered. He sighed and leaned his elbow against the chair arm, holding his head in his palm with a tired expression.

"Change is harder than it looks… and convincing people that I've changed is even harder. I am the way I am… they made me this way, it's what they deserve…" he mumbled. Madeline frowned at him for a while, feeling bad that there wasn't much she could do for the boy as he stared distantly out the window towards the sky.

"Well… maybe it'll just take some time… but I really do believe that you'll make more friends…" she told him with determined eyes. He looked over to her blankly.

"And what about you?"

"Eh? What about me?"

"Don't you want more friends other than me?"

Madeline paused at this question, thinking it over. Did she? It would be nice but…

"You're all I need… I'm really happy to just have you." She told him. And it was the absolute truth.

"Then what if _you're_ all _I _need?" he asked. Madeline paused once again.

"Well… I think our situations are a bit different…"

"Not really." He cut in. She jumped, and he sat up straight. "Neither of us fit into society. We both don't understand the world very well because we've been isolated for so long, and we both are separated from those around us by some sort of wall that can't be broken down. You are unhealthy and can't go outside, so the world doesn't even know you exist. I look scary and can't control my anger well, so the world is well aware of my presence but avoids it purposely. Are we not in similar situations?"

Madeline wasn't sure what to make of this explanation, so she stared at the boy in front of her for a while before frowning. "For now… it can just be the two of us then." She whispered.

"Just the two of us is all I need." Ivan said quietly, his face now showing a bit of emotion. Madeline knew it was a lie, for Ivan really was in a different situation than her. He had so many people close to him that could potentially love and care for him… she didn't. It frustrated her… because really, she didn't understand Ivan as much as she wanted to. She didn't understand how one could be so stubborn… to not just say his feelings rather than expect people to know everything he felt. He had so much given to him… and yet he refused to take it.

"Let's talk about something else, Madeline." Ivan whispered. She looked up and realised tears were blurring her vision, and from the tone of his voice Ivan was worried. She blinked the burning salty droplets back into her eyes, and it created soreness in her head as she didn't allow them to escape. A large, course hand reached over and placed itself on her soft blond hair, stroking it gently and barely touching before pulling away.

Madeline pulled on another smile and stood up. She was feeling good today and had her new best friend by her side. There was no way was she going to be sad as long as he was there…

Little did most know she was just as stubborn as him when it came to talking about feelings and letting herself believe someone would always remain by her side, because deep in her heart Madeline was not the same person as she was on the outside. She really was a hypocrite… or maybe just too modest.

…

"These are my books and notes… I'm probably not quite as far in my studies as you are…" Madeline showed Ivan her desk now that they were both in a better mood. Ivan looked at the many books and papers stacked up and nodded.

"From what I see so far you're a bit behind me, but I do believe you have a good reason." He said. She blushed.

"Well, I still think I could try harder… but I always like to learn as much as I possibly can."

"You're far for someone who's stuck in bed a lot, don't be hard on yourself." Ivan said. She played with her pigtails sheepishly, and then looked over to him.

"How well do you do in school? Do you find it hard?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nyet, it's not hard at all… I get good enough grades… I don't see a need to slack off, anyways." He explained.

"I'm sure you do very well!" Madeline giggled.

"You do need to be smart to hack computers… a different kind of smart…" he smiled and whispered darkly.

"Hack? I think I've heard of that before…"

"It's nothing, merely a hobby." Ivan said quickly.

"I see… sorry I don't know much about it." Madeline said, feeling unsure of herself. She had a feeling it wasn't just a 'hobby', though… considering that smile on Ivan's face was so amused and almost… evil.

"Don't apologise, there are things I don't know much about, either. Perhaps you could answer some of them for me…" he assured the girl.

"Oh? Like what?" she tilted her head curiously.

"The design on Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland's book bag… why is it a unicorn?"

"Oh… well there are multiple answers to that." Madeline smiled brightly. Ivan raised an eyebrow, amused and still smiling.

"Are there?"

"Yes… Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland says that it's because it's a unique design portraying something that he loves and believes in… but Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland says it's because he's a silly petit lapin… and Doctor Gil and Doctor Toni say it's because he's a nutcase…"

…

**So it appears so far I'm giving you guys two updates when I get back… let's see if I can pull off three :D**

**Short chapter is short. The very random "Ivan hacks computers" thing is because that's just a common Russian stereotype, I find. In fact, my year book says that one of the top three most common homework incompletion excuses at my school is "The Russians hacked my computer".**

**So Artie's finally decided to show up, and we now know more about Alfred, too… but there's still a lot to learn about everyone *evil grin***


	8. The Cursed Cold

**Oh God, I'm finally updating!**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

…

Time passed and school life went by a little smoother than the past two years, perhaps because Ivan was a bit calmer… he still tended to scare and pick on others a bit but not as much as he used to. He merely avoided them most of the time. His family noticed the slight change and didn't try to force him back to Russia, and as the weather got colder everyone got busier and didn't bother with him anymore. Katyusha and Eduard both had to travel around Canada a lot, mostly to Ottawa, and Toris and Natalia were busy with their own lives. Home became empty.

Frost showed up on the grass and all the leaves were rotting on the ground. A bit of snow would sometimes fall, but it wasn't quite cold enough for it to stay in packs on the ground so it merely melted away and made the ground a slushy and soggy mess. Ivan didn't think much of it other than the fact he wasn't a huge fan of the cold, but that was one of the wonderful uses of his regular heavy clothing attire. It was, however, appearing to have an effect on Madeline. She always seemed so much more exhausted, more feverish at times. She didn't leave the hospital anymore, and didn't even do much inside her room except sit by the window or play the occasional board game with him. Her appearance was even becoming thinner and paler to a point where he became reasonably worried, but decided not to speak up yet in case it wasn't important. Still, Ivan wondered about the girl.

One day after school, he walked in to her sleeping form. It wasn't normal for Madeline to be sleeping this late in the afternoon as far as he knew… he had never seen her sleep much during the day. Ivan frowned and pulled a chair up to sit beside her. Her cheeks were sweaty and a bit red… it was probably another fever. Maybe if he sat here for a while she would at least wake up and keep him company, although she did seem rather ill today with her heavy breathing and slightly pained expression. Maybe she needed the sleep…

Soon enough, the familiar Nurse Eliza walked in. One look at Ivan made her pout and glare slightly as she checked the girl on the bed over. "You'd better be behaving."

"Da."

"Don't disrupt the other patients…"

"Da."

The nurse ignored him after that, still examining Madeline and looking a bit sad as she did. Her expression showed pity, and it caused worry to bite at Ivan's chest.

"Is she… alright?" he asked quietly. Elizabeta did not look up, but she nodded.

"She always gets worse this time of the year, as far as I've seen. They almost lost her when she was just a little girl, sometimes. This winter shouldn't be that bad, though… she's getting stronger." She explained. Ivan's heart pounded slightly faster.

"What causes it? Why is it this time of year she gets worse?" he asked, not even noticing the slight waver and shake of his voice. At this, the nurse raised her head, face showing an unsure expression.

"It could be anything… of course winter is a bad time for anyone with weak health and a bad heart but…" she paused, looking down at the sleeping Madeline. "There isn't a lot we know about her…"

"I see…" Ivan sighed. Just as he thought, it remained a mystery.

"On the bright side, my husband will come and play music for the patients!" Eliza giggled cheerfully. So this young lady had a husband too… people sure got married early around here. Then again, early marriages were common in his family, as well.

"Well, she looks fine for today. Let's hope she keeps it up." Elizabeta smiled and left the room, seemingly relaxed and giddier now. Ivan didn't feel the same, though. He didn't like the fact that winter hurt Madeline so badly. If she got worse than she usually was, it would defiantly be painful to watch. It was odd, for usually the pain of others either didn't bother Ivan or even made him laugh… but this girl was so different. He wanted to… protect her, almost… not that he found her completely vulnerable and weak, for she seemed strong on the inside, but in a way he wanted no harm to come to her. He hadn't felt this way before for anyone except his sisters.

A rubbing and shifting of sheets made the large Russian-Canadian come back to reality. His eyes focused on the bed and light violet eyes met the slowly opening deep, purplish blue ones. A light groan sounded in Madeline's throat.

"Who's there?" she mumbled. Ivan realised she wasn't wearing her glasses, and probably could barely see.

"Ivan, da?" he mumbled. She reached over to the table beside her where she always kept her water and pills, then felt around and finally found her glasses there. Lazily she dragged them onto her face and squeezed her eyes at the sudden brightness and clear vision. Madeline did not sit up, but she looked over to Ivan with a tired smile.

"Hi… sorry I'm not really… awake today, eh?" she mumbled with a light smile.

"I don't care much but…" he trailed off. Madeline's smiled faded as she seemed more curious now.

"What is it?" she asked. He stared at the ground, playing with his heavy boots.

"Is it true that your health gets a lot worse in the winter? You won't… get too bad, will you? A nurse told me you almost died as a child because of It." he said quietly. She was silent, face becoming rather melancholic.

"I do become worse… but don't be too worried, alright?" she asked. He looked up to her and nodded lightly. She knew he wasn't really content with that answer, but it was really all she could give him for now. Who knew what winter would bring? She could only hope she would be stronger like the doctors were saying she might be.

"You don't need to come over during the winter, eh… if it bothers you or if you're too bored staying here." She quietly assured him. He shook his head immediately, a bit of anger piping up.

"Don't be an idiot; I'm not picky like that. I don't care if you sleep every moment that I am here." He stated. Madeline smiled.

"You're a bit too nice for your own good…"

"I am not kind, I am merely doing what I want to. I refuse to be stupid and think so much of other's opinions!" He pouted like a child. She giggled lightly.

"Whatever you say…"

"Whatever I say is true. I do not want to be by myself during the winter, it is the loneliest time of the year…" the Russian suddenly became rather small-looking and scared. Madeline was so tired and ill she wasn't able to notice and smiled to herself.

"What's wrong with winter? It may hurt me but I still love it… it's so pretty and all my favourite sports are played on the ice. I would have thought you would like it too…"

"… I would but… there's one memory that always makes winter slightly painful…"

"A memory?" she questioned. He nodded, eyes going distant.

"The only thing I can recall is lots of snow… lots of cold… and lots of blood and pain…" he whispered lowly. Chills went down Madeline's spine as she heard the tone of his voice… so much heaviness. She didn't know if he would continue or not, but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. Was it something she was _allowed_ to know?

"Ah… that was a bit off of me." Ivan suddenly spoke up.

"I-It's okay… but… I'm really sorry something so terrible happened to you…" she whispered. He shook his head quickly. She pitied him, but that shouldn't be the case here. He didn't want any pity.

"It was a car accident that took my parents from me… the cause was a blizzard… but I was so young that I can hardly recall anything but lying in the snow and waiting all alone in the cold for someone to find me… it's not the memory that's painful, it's the effect it left on my body and mind… I became injured in several places and have many… terrible scars all over my body. It's quite disgusting." He mumbled, hand cautiously touching his white scarf and tightening it. He had just told Madeline even more about himself, he realised, something he didn't want to do in the beginning but always accidentally did, anyways.

"I don't think you're disgusting, Ivan. I wouldn't care if you didn't even have a face. I mean, I'm always told how skinny and pale and frigid I am by the nurses… but you don't say anything about that, do you?" she laughed lightly. It didn't exactly make him feel better, though he knew that neither he nor Madeline cared for each other's appearances… but he knew she defiantly wasn't as ugly as he was. She had spent her life in the hospital and she was still pretty, even if she was thin and pale.

"On my first day of school Alfred took off my scarf in front of a bunch of people and they saw my scars… they didn't understand that I wore my coat and scarf for a reason. Now there are rumours of how I got them… they think I'm some sort of gang fighter…" he hissed.

"A gang fighter, eh? I can see you getting in a pretty nasty hockey fight but from what little I've heard about gangs from Doctor Gil… I don't know if you would be that silly." She smiled a bit. His expression lightened.

"You would be surprised, da?" he joked. She giggled lightly, the exhaustion still evident in her voice. Ivan frowned then, remembering her worsening condition.

"Do you want to see?" he asked quietly. She frowned.

"See what?"

"…the scars."

"If you want to show me… but whatever they look like I don't care much." She assured him. And yet, he still wanted her to show her. His scars were something that only his sisters had ever been allowed to see, and he really just wanted her approval on them, he supposed. Slowly, the Russian boy slipped off his scarf and coat, letting them fall gently to the ground. Next came his shirt, showing off his large and muscular form.

Madeline stared blankly. Several pink and purple lines ran around Ivan's neck and almost completely covered the flesh, and many more ran in X's and slashes on his chest and back with just a couple more minor ones running down his arms. Gently, she brought her hand to run along one on his arm, and he held his breath as she did the action. Her hands were so gentle and soft…

"This is quite the sight…" she said seriously. His heart beat a bit faster.

"What… is it that bad…" he whispered nervously. She looked up to him slowly, eyes solemn… and then…

She giggled.

"Nothing to worry about, Ivan. They don't disturb me in the least. In fact… I have scars on my chest, too. I've had three heart surgeries in total and the scars are really deep and big… but I don't think I should show you mine. I'd have to take off my shirt and… I'm not supposed to do that in front of boys, eh." She explained. Ivan stared at her, surprised, and then smiled lightly.

"Nyet, I'd rather you not do that." He nodded. "I would get into lots of trouble."

He quickly put his clothes back on. Ivan still hated his scars, he hated looking at them, he hated having them, and he hated remembering what little of the night he got them he could recall. But Madeline didn't care one bit about the purple and pink marks that would always be there. She still proved to be different than anyone else who had seen and heard of them, who used them to become even more afraid without even trying to talk to him.

And yet… Madeline still hadn't told much about herself. That was something that still bothered him… angered him, in fact. He would give her more time, though. Maybe time was all it took.

…

In the end, Madeline fell fast asleep before they could talk any further. Ivan snuck out the room and headed home. On the way there, he noticed light snow falling as the temperature rose. It made him wonder if this was going to affect Madeline…

No one was home, so he merely passed the time with television and reading for the rest of the night before Toris and Natalia came home and he retired to his room.

Before he went to bed, Ivan noticed the snow become even heavier…

…

It wasn't a surprise when next morning everything was frozen and the snow had packed heavily on the ground. Ivan put on a heavy sweater beneath his coat and added some leather gloves to his wardrobe before he parted for school. Kids were fooling around, younger ones taking advantage of the fresh sticky snow that was perfect for snow men, older ones complaining about the cold and struggle to walk but still shoving each other into large piles. It was nice he wasn't sweating so much now that his clothes were appropriate for the season, for Ivan was so used to cold that he almost needed it sometimes as much as he hated it.

The school day always went by faster when no one wanted to be outside. He got a bit of homework and departed, heading for the hospital. This time, Madeline was burning up and surely needed sleep, so he watched her for a while before leaving.

That was how the first day of the true winter went, and it was the same each day for about a week. Dress warmly, walk to school, go to the hospital, watch Madeline sleep, go home. Nothing but blank, boring days. Sometimes she woke up, but she was either with fever or exhausted. In this case, they talked a bit or sat in silence. She assured him this was normal, and he believed her, but he still wasn't enjoying how ill she was. But if she said she was alright, he wouldn't question it.

His opinion on that changed when she had an air mask on one day. It made him freeze at the doorway as he stared at the stupid thing that covered her pale face, glasses off, hair in a mess. Before she had at least made an attempt to get ready a bit before he came… but not today. Ivan didn't like that pained expression on her face… or the way she shuddered a bit with each breath. He didn't know if he should go beside her or leave…. he had no clue what to do at this point.

"She's alright, Ivan. Her breathing was just a bit heavy so we put that on. It will pass, it's happened before." A voice assured behind him. He didn't need to look at the woman; the French accent told him who it was.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly.

"Oui, she's doing well this year." The woman answered. "Perhaps next year it will be even better, as long as the pattern continues."

"Okay." He breathed out heavily. This still disturbed him, but at least it was… normal?

Normal was such an odd word to use for this.

…

A few more days of quick visits and seeing Madeline sleeping went by. Ivan hated it. But the weather was calming down and warming up… at least, for winter. He walked up the stairs to her floor with slow, nervous steps, hoping that maybe she would be awake. He wanted her to… look at him, at least! He wanted to just see those kind eyes no matter how tired they were… see her smile at him no matter how weak or even forced it was. The cold and silence was getting to him.

He stood at the door. If she was asleep, then perhaps he could just wait and wait until she woke up… or at least until visiting hours ended. He just wanted to see her eyes open, to ease his nerves and stress. Ivan inhaled deeply and took one step through the door and shot his head over to the met. Light violet met dark violet, and his breath was released. She was looking better… a little bit of colour in her cheeks and hair even combed once again, glasses slipped on her face and eyes looking less tired.

"You are an idiot." He mumbled. She frowned.

"What did I do?"

"Worry me! Like you always do!" he scolded, but his voice was not harsh. He was just relieved.

"I'm sorry…" she apologised sincerely.

"Don't apologise…" he answered, crossing his arms.

"But I worried you, so I should…"

"Nyet, you apologise too much. It was something you couldn't help so don't say anything." He commanded.

"But you… scolded me…"

"And then you should fight back!"

"Oh… sorry."

…

Madeline's improved health was short-lived as she grew tired and feverish again not long after. Ivan sat beside her quietly as she struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep, da?" he insisted, removing her glasses and placing them on the table. Madeline's glassy eyes stared at him sadly.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"Why not?" he sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and shut her eyes. Ivan was alerted when she suddenly flinched and placed a hand to her chest.

"Does it hurt?" he asked seriously. She nodded. "Should I get someone? A nurse?"

"No…"

"But Madeline…"

"It's alright, she's okay." A voice sounded behind him. He hadn't even noticed Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland walk in. The blond woman didn't look so cheerful and "fabulous" as she usually did.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Ivan demanded.

"Chest pains… I've checked her over not long ago, it's not serious. It's common since she's become so weak." The woman explained, still looking over Madeline and checking things over. The girl clutched her chest and moaned lightly. The doctor frowned at her before leaving quickly, probably having something else to take care of.

Ivan knew it wasn't serious, but he still wanted to help… but what could he possibly use to protect Madeline from this illness? The winter and cold was doing it to her, right? So…

He hesitated as his hand went up to his scarf. His precious scarf. It protected him from the cold, so would it protect Madeline? He slowly took it off and wrapped it around the neck of the pained girl. She opened her eyes in question.

"It will keep you warm, da?" he whispered.

"But…" she

"Don't argue."

"Then… take Kuma…."

"Your bear?"

"Please…" she was trying to give something back, desperate to be equal with him. Ivan sighed, knowing by now that this was just how the girl was. He looked beside the Canadian and saw the bear sitting loyally at her side. Carefully, the Russian scooped the toy in his arms and held it close to him, showing Madeline that he had taken the bear.

"If you take care of my scarf, I'll take good care of him, da?" he told her. By now, she was growing weak and struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Kay." She whispered. Afterwards, she quickly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Ivan stared at her for a while longer before leaving.

She'd better damn well take care of his scarf… honestly; he was almost being too nice!

…

The walk home was humiliating. His scars were exposed and his neck was cold, bare for everyone to see. Not to mention, Ivan had a large stuffed polar bear in his arms. Some stared, some avoided him. After what seemed like an eternity, Ivan made it home.

He didn't expect Katyusha to be there, but she met him at the door. The moment she saw her little brother she froze.

"Vanya… erm… where did you get that bear?" she asked.

"A friend. I'm borrowing it." He answered. She nodded, but was still unsatisfied with such a simple answer.

"I also see… you don't have your scarf…" she mumbled, rocking back and forth. Her eyes were sad… perhaps it hurt to think he had gotten rid of something she made especially for him…

"_Vanya dear, I made you this scarf so you don't have to be embarrassed of your scars anymore! It will keep you warm when you go outside, too!" _

"_Can I really keep it? It's so warm! Thank you Katyusha!"_

"I lent it to the same friend." He answered. She nodded in understanding.

"So, you have a friend…" she smiled. He blushed.

"Da, I have a friend." He mumbled, quickly walking upstairs to his room.

He hadn't made his big sister cry this time… but she was still too far away to make him happy.

…

No one walked into Ivan's room that night, but suppose someone had they would have found him uncharacteristically snuggling a teddy bear to his empty neck, taking in the scent of both hospital medication and a certain Canadian girl.

…

**Why am I so mean to Madeline? I felt bad this writing this chapter -_- And now we know pretty much everything we need to about Ivan, at first I kind of felt nervous about making him talk about himself so easily but… I don't find that there's a need for him to hide it, I guess? I mean, I've always found Ivan as someone who will share his pain as long as someone is actually willing to listen, but maybe it's just me? Madeline, on the other hand… she takes a while XD **

**Updates are growing slower, but I've been busy, sorry! It's going to get worse when I start school on Tuesday, just a head's up. **

**Hope you enjoyed~**


	9. The Weary Winter

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I just started school and it's hard for little 'ol me to concentrate on multiple things. I've been busy :/ This chapter and the next are uneventful, but the one after the next two is one of my favourites even if I haven't written it yet XD**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

…

"You didn't have to do this…"

"Da, I did. Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland said you need fresh air. Now stay under the blankets or you are just going to get worse."

"Well… a nurse could have done it…"

"And then you would feel bad about the nurse doing it. Now stop complaining and enjoy your wheelchair ride. Kuma isn't saying anything."

"Since when does Kuma talk?"

"Exactly."

"That's not funny, eh."

The wheelchair squeaked as Ivan pushed Madeline through the courtyard. She hugged thick blankets around herself and made sure her hat was pulled over her ears. Kuma, for some odd reason, had ended up piggy backing Ivan and was seemingly smugly sitting on his shoulders and head. They hadn't known where else to put him.

"I think he likes it up there." Madeline smiled weakly.

"Hmph."

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute." She giggled.

"I am not cute." Ivan pouted.

"Why do you always talk like a little kid then?"

"Well… I do not know… is habit…"

"…It's cute, eh." She whispered with a sheepish grin. Ivan blushed and pouted further.

"Is not cute!"

The short conversations had become routine, and teasing no longer embarrassed the teens so much. Small jokes kept the mood between them cheery, so they both knew it was best to keep on smiling as times got a little harder. The cold temperatures and winter season continued to bring both of them down, Madeline health-wise and Ivan mood-wise. Just a small teasing comment toward the other to make them both laugh a little was what kept them able to be happy.

"Let's go back inside." Ivan suddenly said. Madeline hummed in agreement, tugging the blankets around her figure again. It was so cold… yet so beautiful.

"Someday I'm going to play in the snow..." she mumbled. Ivan frowned.

"Do you like it that much?"

"Yeah… I do… I love it… I just can't enjoy it." she sighed. Ivan remained silent. He didn't really agree, but maybe playing in the snow could… possibly be fun.

They went inside and both enjoyed the warmth that loosened their tight, chilled faces. Madeline relaxed as she was pushed along back to her room. They rode the elevator silently and finally entered the familiar halls and, after a short walk, her room. Ivan took the stuffed bear off his head and sat it on the bed, lifting the covers up to the end of the mattress. As he did, Madeline unwrapped the thick blankets from her body and let them fall to the side, leaving in nothing but flowers patterned pyjamas, her hat, and slippers for warmth. The room was chilled and it made her begin to shake and shudder… yet her hands and forehead were clammy. She breathed heavily and clutched at the arm rests of the wheelchair tightly, sitting up straight. Slowly she brought her slipper-covered feet off of the chair and onto the ground. Her legs shook as she rose up, still clutching the arm rests. The world spun suddenly and, not surprisingly, she fell back into the chair. The girl gasped and her glasses slid down her face.

"You knew you wouldn't be able to do it, yet you tried anyways." A smugly cheerful voice came from right in front of her. Madeline pouted. Ivan was smiling at her in a rather smart-ass way.

"W-Well… I'm optimistic…" she stammered.

"And I have common sense." he stated.

"You would try to walk if you were stuck in a wheelchair all the time, too… hoser…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing you would understand…"

…

Madeline's semi-healthy condition was broken the next day. Ivan wasn't surprised, after all she was able to walk around the room and talk to him for the past two weeks without much trouble… all good things came to an end. He had been hoping it would last forever but… of course, he always knew the winter wouldn't be so kind as to give them that. There was always going to be days when he would walk in, see her, and know that she wouldn't be getting out of bed that day… or even for a while after that. Today it was a fever. A mild one… but combined with exhaustion she could barely move and only opened her eyes a bit when he walked in.

"It's Ivan, da?" he said simply. Madeline's violet eyes closed. There were bags under them… it just made her look so worn-out.

"I…don't need my glasses… to know… any… more." She mumbled slowly, lips quivering with heaviness.

"Am I so fat that you can hear my footsteps?" Ivan joked a bit in a childish voice… his trademark. He sat in the chair that had basically been deemed his property by Madeline herself. It was no longer just a chair, but now had a name. 'Ivan's chair'.

Madeline opened her mouth slightly, small but heavy breathes of air escaping her lips.

"Not fat… big feet…"

…

Winter always meant lots of school work. The teachers knew very well that when it was so cold and snowy, now was the best time to get everything done. Students had nothing better to do and usually behaved and stayed in their seats unless there was something like an assembly coming up. Not to mention, it was no longer the beginning of the year anymore. There was no more getting used to things or getting to know your teachers.

Ivan took a habit to doing his homework at the hospital. He really… had nothing else to do most of the time. His Canadian companion would watch him, even ask him questions sometimes. She wanted to learn, and she caught on quickly. Math, English, Science… she was able to at least listen most of the time and catch on to what he was doing with some explanation.

Now, Madeline was a bit too weak to get tutored, but that didn't mean that Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland didn't come. He read to her… old stories and poetry that would hopefully open up the girl's vocabulary and knowledge of the world.

To watch Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland read to Madeline at her bedside was a warm, fatherly site indeed, and Ivan saw it more than once over that gruelling winter. In fact, he loved listening to it. The first time he walked in, he had thought he had gone unnoticed and merely watched the man. His voice was gentle, yet its tone changed to every mood that a sentence brought. His facial expressions would match the tone of his voice, but his eyes never left the black and white pages of the book he held with almost… love. His green eyes moved frantically and carefully, yet his words went slowly. He never mispronounced, never shuddered, never paused unless there was a need… never made a mistake. And although Ivan had just walked in, he found himself suddenly captured in the words he heard and froze at the doorway to listen.

Madeline had her eyes closed, but she was listening. Her eyebrows would move slightly when something important happened, and her breath hitched when something shocking occurred. Ivan could see this, though he was so lost in Arthur's words that he felt dazed. The man was a master at literature.

A small thump within the room was what stopped the words. Arthur had closed the book. Ivan stared at the blond man as he stood and took a sharp look at the Russian.

"Lad, if you stand there with your mouth opened any longer your throat with be the home to a family of insects." Arthur stated. His sudden respect for Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland disappeared like magic, just like his pet unicorn. Madeline opened her eyes and frowned.

"I'll be leaving." Arthur called.

"Thanks for coming." Madeline answered quietly.

"Get some rest." Arthur reminded her, almost like a father, then left. Ivan frowned at him, but doubted the elder saw it.

Secretly, he wished he could read English so beautifully. But the English alphabet was just so… not Russian.

…

Other than the usual people like Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland, Dr. Gil, and Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland… there was one other man added to the visitor list. Except… he didn't come to Madeline's room. Madeline came to him, or at least tried. Thank God someone invented wheelchairs, and thank God Ivan was there to push it. Poor Madeline wasn't fit for walking, but she dragged herself out of bed with great struggle anyways. Ivan walked in just as she started and had no clue what she was trying to do.

"You cannot walk."

"Yes I… c-can…"

"Where do you need to go?"

"Roderich is going to play the piano… I want to see him… I can go myself." She ironically fell to the floor at this point. Ivan caught the fragile Canadian just in time. He supported her up as she gasped for air.

"You are quite determined, aren't you? It seems that I will have to carry you there." Ivan teased… yet it was also a threat. He felt a little bad when Madeline gasped in fear, taking him very seriously… but he didn't feel bad enough to drop the act.

"I-Ivan… you wouldn't be crazy enough to do that. That w-would be so embarrassing…." Madeline stammered blushing. Ivan chuckled.

"Well, I would get in trouble, wouldn't I? But the wheelchair is still an option, so take it, da? You just need to ask me, don't try to push yourself. It only troubles me more." He explained. Madeline frowned.

"Well… okay… but… I still… I feel like I can't do anything in return…"she whispered. Ivan shrugged.

"Did I ever say I wanted payment for being your friend?"

"Well… no…" she trailed off.

"Well, let's get you a wheelchair then." Ivan finished for her. She looked to her lap for a couple of seconds, the nodded to him. He helped her up and sat her on the bed, then quickly walked out of the room. Not long after, the Russian boy returned with a hospital wheelchair and once again helped Madeline walk over to sit in it.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. Ivan began to push the wheelchair along.

"It was no problem."

…

Roderich Edelstein, an Austrian pianist. He was very… gentleman-like... even more than Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland. From his well-combed hair that looked like it took an hour to do to his perfectly ironed and expensive-looking clothes… not to mention, those antique spectacles that Ivan wasn't even sure people still wore during this day and age. To top it off, a small mole was located on his face and acted as some sort of beauty mark.

Ivan didn't even know that there was an art room in this hospital, but apparently there was. For the patient's mental health and enjoyable stay, there was a large room with instruments, paint, paintbrushes, paper, and other things, as well. A lot of people were just sitting around, playing with things, some bored and some enjoying themselves. None other than nurse Elizabeta was watching over them, helping out with random things. She noticed the teens at the door and waved to them.

"So you made it… I'm sure Roderich will be happy!" she smiled, speaking really only to Madeline. The girl smiled back to her.

"It must be nice to see your husband here at work." The Canadian answered. Ivan suddenly remembered what the nurse had said about her husband playing the piano here… it must be him.

By now, Roderich walked up the small group. He didn't smile, nor did he frown. He looked to Madeline and Ivan calmly then bowed his head.

"It's nice to see you again." The man told Madeline. She nodded. Then, Roderich looked to Ivan.

"Who might you be?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"I see, pleasure to meet you."

"Da."

There wasn't more talking after that. Roderich didn't speak much but he was a pleasant man. Not long after, he walked over the large piano in the middle of the room and set up some music. Everyone in the room stopped to look at him.

The way he played was amazing. It was like he didn't even need to think, he just magically played the music perfectly. He hands were everywhere without much effort… and his facial expressions matched each note. Everyone clapped when he was finished… except one who decided to suddenly show up.

"Pretty nerdy, isn't he?" Gilbert snorted. Ivan glared at him while Madeline sighed.

"I think it's wonderful…" she mumbled quietly, but her voice was tired… too tired. "I…"

The girl suddenly slumped into her chair, head lolling back and eyes closed. Ivan jumped.

"M-Madeline…" he stammered, unable to find his voice.

"Crap…" Gilbert said under his breath. He immediately supported the unconscious girl to sit up slightly and lean against him. It took a while to check her over, but when he did he lifted her up and began quickly walking out. Ivan stood at the door for a few seconds before following him. He didn't even know doctors were allowed to carry patients around bridal style…

But Doctor Gil… was Doctor Gil.

…

She was fine in the end, just over-worked. Ivan sat beside her bed quietly. It must be annoying to faint and have to sleep so much… he just wanted summer to come.

Roderich had come and given her some flowers… what a gentleman, even if he barely knew her. As usual, the doctors and nurses all said she was fine, that she was doing better than she was before.

Screw it, better wasn't good enough for him.

…

While most families were getting together, opening presents, and having happy little dinners on December 25, Ivan sat alone in his house. Perhaps it didn't matter… he didn't consider today to be Christmas but…

It pissed him off a little that everyone was having fun and he wasn't.

Not only that but… his birthday was in five days… would anyone remember? Say happy birthday to him? Well… his sisters would remember… but… would they even be home on that day?

Regardless of his troubles, Ivan was also debating on visiting Madeline. Of course, lately she had just been getting worse and worse. She would probably be sleeping. But… for her, today was Christmas. She might be… alone on Christmas. That wasn't a nice thought. At least on January seventh he would be having dinner with his "family". Sure, he'd probably just sit there the whole time silently but at least he would be with people he cared about regardless of their differences.

Did Madeline even _have_ any sort of family? Or was the hospital staff the closest thing she had?

He stood up. Well… he would just have to make sure she knew he had visited her.

…

"Merry Christmas." The quiet voice greeted him when he entered. She was sitting up… she had her hair combed… she was wearing her glasses and had a smile. He hadn't seen it in so long…

"You're… you're better today… but it's so cold and snowy…" he mumbled. She smiled sadly.

"Maybe Jesus wanted me to celebrate his birthday with him." She shrugged and giggled. It was followed by a little bit of a heavy breath… but not as hoarse and struggled as the ones she usually had when she talked.

"So you believe in God?" he chuckled a bit. Madeline shrugged again.

"I think I do… I've never had one specific religion that I wanted belong to and I don't go to any churches but I like to think that God exists. I read a Catholic bible that Francis gave to me, the stories give me… hope, I suppose. Arthur also tells me about being Protestant. Do you believe in God?"

"I've never exactly thought about it… but I think I do." He answered.

"Well… let's just agree that I feeling good today for… some sort of reason." She smiled.

"And did you know I was coming?"

"Well… you always come when I want you to be here… so I just had this feeling you would." She smiled warmly, beginning to lie back down in her bed. "You always come… you're always there… so I always wait…"

"Well… I like being here…" he blushed and stared at his large feet.

"I… like you being here too." She agreed with a light smile. Her voice was growing weaker… she was getting tired.

"Well… Happy Canadian Christmas. It is not my Christmas yet but… it will be coming soon." Ivan said. Madeline hummed, closing her eyes.

"Then… Happy early Russian Christmas…" she mumbled. "Kuma says Merry Christmas, too."

"I thought Kuma didn't talk." Ivan chuckled.

"He only doesn't talk to you… I'm his owner… so he only talks for me." she smiled a bit, eyes still closed.

"Then he should be able to say your name."

"Well… maybe he will… someday…" her voice grew too light too hear, and soon her breath patterns showed she had fallen fast asleep. Ivan watched her breath. In, out, in, out.

_Just keep breathing so that we can reach that someday… _

…

"Hoser! Hoser, hoser, hoser!" it was the loudest her voice had gone in a while.

"Is that the only insult you know?" Ivan grinned at her red little face.

"HOSE-HEAD!"

"Oh my, what a change."

"You DO NOT insult Sidney Crosby! You do not!"

"I just did, Madeline. You Canadians complain so much!" he laughed loudly.

"Hoser…"

"Would you like to say it one more time?"

To this, Madeline said something inaudible.

"I did not hear you." Ivan teased. Madeline suddenly looked at him suddenly.

"Alexander Ovetchkin can go get eaten alive by beavers." Ivan merely laughed at this.

"Something tells me your threats are not something I need to fear." He chuckled. This girl's attitude just changed so much when it came to hockey, at first it through him off and even made him a bit scared but now… it was so fun to watch how frustrated she got.

"I've got the beavers on my side, Ivan. The beavers will be feared." She said seriously.

"Oh? And what will they do?"

"Do you even know how fast those buggers reproduce? Why do you think we hunt them so much?"

Well, that just wiped the smile off of Ivan's face. He hadn't been expecting that one to come out of her mouth.

To make things worse… he had a dream that night about Madeline being the commander of an army of beavers that just may have scared him for life.

Why was she so insane when it came to hockey?

…

**I wanted to end on a happier note XD YAY FOR FILLER! Just one more filler chapter to go before this story will finally start to pick up a little and the random adventures will start. **

**Please don't kill me for taking so long XD I have a feeling that Madeline's army of beavers are already out to get me.**


	10. The Rocky Recovery

**If you really want to know my excuse, I have many, but I doubt if I explained them to you all it would help either of us (I complain about silly things XD)**

**And yeah, you see that title change? It's because I really didn't like the old one but I couldn't come up with anything better at the time. I really only took five minutes to think it up. This one I'm more satisfied with because it actually relates to the main idea/message of the story. **

**Also... I really hate this chapter. With a passion. I think some of you will agree with me XD **

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

…

Today was Ivan's birthday. He opened his eyes in the morning light and realised this fact. Today, he was turning sixteen. There was only two more years before he became… a legal adult.

But Ivan did not feel anything close to an adult. An adult would not walk down the stairs, see the house empty, and get a strong melancholy feeling that could not be shaken off. An adult would not begin to drown in self-pity and refuse to make himself breakfast. An adult would not try to imagine that perhaps there was a surprise birthday party for him, even if it was impossible because Katyusha and Eduard had both left for business trips last night and Toris and Natalia hated him. An adult would probably just… shrug it off… throw himself a party… drink some vodka and party all night with his friends or treat himself to a nice dinner. That was what Ivan imagined adults did… and if he was to start doing something like that in a mere two years, he was not ready.

The teen pouted for a good hour before he stood up and walked out the door. Ivan noticed a couple of people taking down their Christmas lights, and some keeping them up. He had learned that apparently January seventh was called "Little Christmas" here for some. The celebration of this "Little Christmas" wasn't exactly popular knowledge, at least not for some of the younger generations. Madeline had discovered it from Doctor Bonnefoy-Kirkland and her husband.

And so, now that that the Canadian Christmas and the very busy "Boxing Day" that had happened the day after (some sort of day of sales after Christmas… apparently only the Commonwealth did it so Arthur had just gone crazy, according to Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland) Ivan decided he would buy decorations, if it wasn't too late. That way, he could decorate Madeline's room and maybe cheer her up a bit. Sure, he could have done it for the Canadian Christmas, but he just hadn't been in the mood at the time. Maybe he should've, after all…

Although there wasn't much left, one of the stores downtown was still trying to get rid of their leftover Christmas decorations, luckily. Ivan even managed to get a little Christmas tree and some bulbs. He didn't even pay all that much, considering the store was happy to get rid of the junk. Not that it really mattered to him. The only thing he was bothered by was how many things he ended up having to carry… things were stacked high in his arms, and on his shoulders hung many stuffed bags, as well as the backpack he brought.

Once again, Madeline had made him look like an idiot without even doing anything.

…

Madeline was having a nice sleep, for once. She wasn't in all that much pain and managed to get comfortable in bed for some rest. She didn't even dream, all she did was sleep in silence. When she awoke, she swore she must've still been asleep because… once she put on her glasses, she realised her whole room was covered in Christmas decorations. Tinsel, paper hang-ups, stickers…. They littered her entire plain, white room. To finish it off, a little Christmas tree sat on the table next to her bed. It had a couple of colourful bulbs and a little shiny star placed on top.

"How does it look?" a voice asked from the other side of her bed. Madeline turned, still lying down, and blushed with a little smile.

"It looks better than my room has ever been… but why did you do all this?" she asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"My Christmas is coming up and I figured I'd do something for you." He explained. Madeline began to sit up with a bit of difficulty, but remained smiling and looking around the room with wonder.

"Thank you so much for this! I hope it didn't bother you…"

"Why do you always worry about bothering other people? Of course it didn't." the Russian chuckled.

"W-Well you always go to such trouble for me… but I actually have something to give you today. It's in the top right cupboard above the counter, go ahead and grab it." She said with a light, gentle smile. Ivan pursed his lips curiously and headed for the cupboard Madeline was talking about. When he opened it, he saw her usual clothes, but tucked underneath them there was something peeking out. He pulled it out and took a look at it… a large, flat rectangular box wrapped in blue paper with a red bow. He held it up to Madeline.

"Is this it?" She nodded. He closed the cupboard and walked over to take a seat next to her.

"Do I open it now?" he asked. Madeline laughed lightly.

"Of course, go ahead!"

He gently unravelled the ribbon and began to rip off the paper, throwing it into the trash bin. When he was done, he was left with a brown cardboard box. Ivan opened it to see what was inside, and was met with a pile of fabric. He pulled it out and unfolded it, realising it was a quilt, and a rather fair-sized one, too. It defiantly looked warm. Then, Ivan noticed something was embroidered in the corner. He took a look and was shocked to see that it was in Russian lettering… messy, but it could still be made out.

_Happy Birthday _

That's what it translated to. Ivan felt odd warmth in his heart. She had remembered, and even went into the effort of making him such a wonderful gift which had obviously taken research and work, and while being so ill all the time, too!

"I had to get Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland to help a lot… I hope I didn't make any mistakes… I know it's messy but…"

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Ivan cut her off before she could worry anymore. He put the quilt down, stood up, and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Madeline gasped and froze up, and for a couple of seconds she stayed like that. Then, she realised what was actually going on and smiled to herself, quickly hugging him back and clinging to the fabric of his coat for a few moments before they pulled out.

And for once… things weren't all that awkward.

…

"Little Christmas" came quickly, and Ivan and Madeline had a relaxed, fun time on the day. They didn't do much but sit around and talk, but it was still an enjoyed day. New Year's happened quickly, and the New Year began without much hassle. A dinner with the family for Ivan, an attempt to stay up until twelve for the countdown for Madeline (she almost made it, too).

As for Ivan's birthday? Well, he had eventually received a few gifts from his family when they were actually home… a watch from Katyusha and a fancy-looking globe from Eduard… they had probably cost a lot of money, but he still like Madeline's present much better… because it had actually taken effort.

Just like that, it was January. It was still cold, still snowy, so Madeline was still ill. Ivan would soon have exams, so he studied in the hospital room quietly most of the time. Sleep, eat, sleep, talk, sleep, eat, sleep, talk. That's still how it went for Madeline, and the talking and eating part didn't usually last very long until it was back to sleeping. Sometimes, she had trouble breathing. Sometimes, she was in pain.

Ivan did his exams and got a long weekend. He caught a bit more of Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland's reading, and watched Madeline sleep more. When she woke up, he pouted.

"Do you hibernate?" he asked out of nowhere. She smiled weakly, pale face twisting a bit.

"I used to pretend that was what I was doing… when I was little. I'd make Kuma and me a cave out of blankets… and we'd hibernate together… heh… I almost forgot about that…" she explained quietly, eyes slowly drifting closed once again.

"So you're a bear, now?"

"Well… we've already agreed that you are too, Ivan." Her words may have been weak and whispered, but the teasing was still heard in her voice.

…

February wasn't much. There was Valentine's Day, but no one really cared about that except Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Poor Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland was hiding in Madeline's room all day, even when Ivan came. His over-bearing wife really wanted to have a "Romantic night" with him, apparently… and went a little insane when it came to "l'amour".

"She does this every year." Arthur complained. "She just thinks that there's a need to go over the top on Valentine's Day! Honestly, we aren't newlyweds anymore!"

"But… you guys really want to have a baby, right?" Madeline meekly replied. Arthur began to blush furiously.

"M-Madeline… w-what… don't connect Valentine's Day with that!" he cried, face turning beat red. Ivan didn't like where this conversation was going…

"I wasn't, I was just saying that a lot newlyweds want babies too… so you guys still sort of are like newlyweds." She mumbled, embarrassed. Usually, Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland wasn't one to bring up something like that; she hadn't even had it in her mind until now.

…

March brought about slightly warmer weather, and some bittersweet news.

"For the March break, I'm returning to Russia to see my uncle. So… I won't be here for nine days." Ivan mumbled apologetically to Madeline, who was lying in bed with a tired but quizzical look. She smiled a bit.

"It's okay Ivan, I'm alright with it. You've been coming here almost every day since September. That's more than I ever asked for." She explained calmly.

"But… it's just a few hours out of each day, and it's not like I force myself to come here, it's for both of our benefit. And it has become habit. Anyways… I just… I don't feel right leaving." He sighed sadly.

"Why not? It's your home country, right?"

"Well… it's your fault. You worry me too much." He pouted.

"My fault, eh?" she chuckled weakly. Ivan, by now, knew what she would blame herself for and what she didn't, as well as how to word things.

She could still take a joke, eh?

…

Ivan quite enjoyed his visit to Russia and, as guilty as he felt for it, almost forgot all about Madeline for a while. He visited his homeland once or twice each year, and always felt at ease there. Only Katyusha and Natalia would be there with him, and there was no Eduard or Toris to worry about… or anyone else, for that matter. When he returned to Russia, it was almost as if he had never left… he even got along with his sisters a bit. Though… the problems in Canada still seemed to follow them, even when they were in the dear Motherland. Or maybe they weren't just the problems of Canada… maybe they were the problems of growing up. Katyusha was still consumed with pressure of business, especially with General Winter around, and Natalia was just naturally cold to him. Things were a little less tense when they were alone in the memories of their old house but… it just wasn't the same, and it still made Ivan upset to be around them.

Still, it was nice to speak his native language and walk through the streets of his childhood. When he went to buy something, he could use money that had his country's name on it. He could look around and see the Russian flag, even if it was a long walk from his mansion in the forest to the city nearby. They really were closed off from everyone… but Ivan, to say it simply, was satisfied. And if he ever did start to think of Madeline, he would simply dream of her being healthy and his taking her here someday, for some reason.

She would probably like it here.

…

"I am back! And I bring souvenirs!" a voice that hadn't been heard in the room for a while sounded from the doorway. His Russian accent was even stronger than usual and his English a bit rough. Madeline was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. She smiled brightly.

"You seem so happy." She giggled.

Ivan blushed but held up a smile. "I had a nice visit… but… for once I'm happy to be back. All the other times I was sad to have to return to Canada." He said more calmly. Madeline nodded in understanding.

"I'm… I'm glad you came back." She said quietly.

"What? Did you think I was just going to leave and never return?" he joked. He almost thought he saw her flinch, and for a second sadness filled her eyes. His smile faltered, but she went back to being bright and happy just as quickly… so he followed suit.

"Course not." She laughed lightly. But her voice…

Ivan heard such relief that he had a feeling she really had been worried he'd left her.

…

"Ivan, can I talk to you pour jouste une seconde?" a voice asked as the Russian boy was leaving the hospital. She was standing outside the entrance with a serious look on her face. Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland.

"Da…" he said, unsure. He stepped aside with her, and she continued to stare seriously, but with a bit of worry, as well.

"Madeline… has become very attached to you, I think. She didn't do very well over the March Break… and I must warn you that her emotions tend to make her health worse, sometimes." Francis explained seriously. Ivan felt his heart jump in his chest. Had he really hurt her when he was gone? Enough to make her sick? What was wrong with her?

Francis continued, "She's not used to having someone around so often… and because of past events… she has probably grown a fear that you will disappear. I… I just wanted to tell you this because I think you're the only one who can do anything about it." Francis paused, and saw that Ivan's face was full of worry.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm pressuring you but… you're a smart boy… I know you can do what's right for her… I trust you." Francis smiled a bit. Ivan frowned, but nodded to her.

"I… I will try to make her happy but… I have no clue why she's even like this… how am I supposed to do anything about it? I… I've never really tried to help someone like this before." He explained sadly. Francis laughed lightly.

"I think you're one of the only people who can relate to her, oui? It will be a lot easier than you think… but it will probably take time. I'm just making you aware… she isn't all she appears to be." Francis explained. Ivan sighed.

"Da, thank you. If you think I can really do something for her, then I suppose I'll try but…"

"You are going through the same thing, perhaps?" Francis asked quietly. Ivan lowered his head in shame.

"I suppose you could say that…"

"I do not know much about you Ivan, but I can tell you relate to Madeline more than most people do. Please just continue what you're doing. Believe me, it will be for both your benefit as long as you both do your bests." Francis ruffled his hair, a bit odd considering he was a good foot taller than her, and walked back inside. Ivan frowned to himself. The woman seemed to know more than she led on.

…

March was ending, and April was coming quickly. Spring was on its way. Ivan and Madeline were both waiting anxiously for it to come. Ivan couldn't believe it… he and Madeline were almost there. They were almost in the season where Madeline could leave the hospital. It had been a long, painful winter… but it was finally almost over. Madeline didn't seem to change much in health, but her attitude still stayed positive…

…on the outside.

The conversation Ivan had with Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland would not leave his head. He had to make sure his relationship with Madeline became one that was undoubtedly strong. He, himself, was still afraid of her leaving him sometimes… but just like the doctor had said, perhaps he had to start trying his best for both their benefit. But how? Would visiting her everyday not be enough?

Well… whatever it took, he hoped he could do it.

…

During the beginning of April, Ivan was overhearing a conversation between two girls as he waited for class to start.

"Aren't you excited for the Canada Day Fair they're planning this year? I heard it's going to be big!" one girl told her friend.

"Yeah… my dad's friend is helping out with it; they've already been working on it for a while even though it's three months away."

"It's the first time Heta's doing this… it should be cool!"

Ivan hadn't heard about this fair yet, but now he was remembering something… wasn't Madeline's birthday on Canada Day? Yes, he had been told that before… and it would also be summer… so…

He smiled. Well… he would be sure to take her there…

…

During the end of April, the snow began to melt. The weather got warmer. Madeline got better. She started walking, no longer needing a wheelchair to get around the hospital halls. When Ivan came to her room, her sleeping became less and less. They started playing board games and taking short walks, something they hadn't done for a while.

When May finally came, the snow was almost gone. Ivan could see Madeline's improvement growing and growing, and he was waiting anxiously for June, the month that would surly bring warmth. Then, when June was finished, it would be July. Summer. No school.

"We're going to do a lot when summer comes." Ivan promised her. She smiled at his excitement.

"Are we?" she asked. He held out his pinky.

"I pinky promise you." He said jokingly. Madeline laughed out loud, but followed through with the pinky promise, anyways.

She would get through May the best she could, and become as healthy as she could for the summer.

For him.

…

"Vanya? Can I talk to you?" Katyusha's voice beckoned him that night from his room. He walked out to meet her in the hallway.

"Da?" he asked quietly. She smiled to him.

"All winter you've been doing very well, I've noticed. You haven't been lashing out or bullying anyone." She explained happily. Oh, so she had noticed? Surprising. Truth be told, he hadn't really been paying attention to his own actions lately. He hadn't expected Katyusha to realise it.

"Oh?" he asked, bored.

"Y-Yes… so I told uncle, and he was very impressed! He said that now you've gotten older and your attitude has changed, perhaps you'd like to go make another month-long visit in the summer, starting the day after you get out of school. You enjoyed yourself last time, right? And this time, uncle will show you around business so you can be prepared for when you graduate high school! He's going to take you to Moscow and St. Petersburg!" she explained. "And… I promise that this time we're not trying to force you…"

It sounded great, that was Ivan's first thought. He could be in his homeland but still be able to return to his family in a month's time and…

…Madeline…

"I… I can't go, Katyusha." Ivan mumbled. His sister frowned.

"I-Is there something wrong? I thought this was what you'd want…"

"Da… but… I have to stay here… I have to turn this offer down…" he said quickly, rushing back to his room. Katyusha stood alone in the hall in confusion.

…

**Yeah that's right; we just went through the entire winter season in one chapter XD Now you know why I hate this chapter. **

**So I really should say that this isn't the only time where a lot of time will go by in a single chapter. Not that it happens A LOT but there ARE a couple of time skips. I'm hoping you can bear it, because I'm not very happy doing it but… I honestly can't work things out any other way. I know, it shouldn't be so rushed but… I tried my best, please understand this XD**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	11. The Classic Carnival

**Hehe, fun chapter ahead XD I also want to thank you guys for leaving supportive comments for the last chapter, it really does help a lot more than you think. **

**Cuz… though I didn't realise it before… there's some more time skipping at the beginning of this chapter too -_- But… I guess you can just refer to the first ten chapters, not including the introduction, as sort of a… warm-up to the entire story? That sort of how I organized things. So yeah, hopefully things will be a little more detailed and move slower after this, if everything goes right :P**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

…

June. Exams. Why?

Ivan had been slipping a bit lately with his studies. His problem for the month of June was simple: the month of May. Warmth. Happiness. Madeline. They had taken it easy, but also took advantage of the wonderful heat, even if Ivan was sweating a bit as he refused to take off his coat… at least, outside. Inside, he decided that taking off some clothing wasn't anything to be ashamed of if it was just Madeline, and it WAS getting quite hot by now. Walks, talks, games… Ivan found himself consumed with spending time with her, and began to neglect his studies during the most important time of the year. He started forgetting his books and staying at the hospital longer than usual, which resulted in not exactly remembering a lot of what he was taught.

Which was why, now that June and preparation for exams was here, he had to work a bit harder than usual. He realised this was a bit irresponsible, but so long as the next month went by smoothly, summer would be a great reward. Madeline, upon discovering his predicament, immediately commanded him to stay at home more and leave her room earlier. She, too, realised that studying was important for her at this point. After all, she hadn't done much for months due to her condition. Arthur was happy to comply.

So June became the month of studying and worrying. But at least Madeline was a getting better, slowly but surely. She, once again, happily listened to what Ivan was learning in school, and as of late was also listening to stories about Russia such as legends, old songs, and myths. She seemed interested in the culture, which made him happy and eager to share information with the girl. Russia was, after all, the most magnificent country the world had ever seen… well… in IVAN'S point of view.

Katyusha and the rest of those living under the same house as Ivan were all wondering why he had decided to stay in Canada rather than going to his homeland for the summer. But they dare not ask him. All were a bit afraid that Ivan may become angry, should they pry into his life too much. For now, he was doing alright. Actually, he was doing better than he had ever been before. And so, the Braginski's and the Von Bock's did not try to pry into the teen's personal information, for they were not sure of the outcome.

Ivan was aware of this of course, certain things were quite obvious to him. His so-called "family" would leave him alone so long as he seemed to be getting better. They allowed him to make his own choices, and if he didn't want to go back to Russia, they wouldn't make him… this time. But Ivan still knew that someday, General Winter may disagree with this, and once General Winter decided something, Katyusha would probably obey it.

And he, too, would be forced to comply.

…

"You're exams are just a week away, eh? You should be studying." Madeline sighed from her bed. She was still required to lie down and relax a lot, though sleeping wasn't very common anymore.

"I know everything." Ivan replied stubbornly from his chair, where he was currently drawing pictures of sunflowers and vodka bottles on a piece of paper he found on Madeline's desk. She smiled grabbed his pencil, drawing his full attention to her.

"Everything, eh?" she asked. He took back his pencil, pursed his lips, nodded, and put his attention back to his sunflowers.

"Everything. I am smart. Lessons have stopped. We are now doing reviews at school." He explained to the girl like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, he looked up to her once again, this time with more seriousness.

"Now… a very important question. Please be honest." He said in a low, more mature voice than he usually used. Madeline, with both curiosity and a tad bit of worry, leaned forward.

"What is it, Ivan?"

"Should I draw bunnies drinking vodka in my sunflower field, or perhaps cats? I think both would be cute… but having them together just wouldn't work for me. Cats tend to become easily drunk and…"

"Ivan…"

"Da?"

"…Draw polar bears and beavers, silly."

…

"Exams are coming closer, eh?"

"Da, I still know everything."

"Do you now?"

"Da."

"Well, I'm happy to say that the doctors are quite pleased with how fast I've recovered… they said that I did really well this year."

Ivan could believe that. He saw that Madeline spent less and less time in bed, and more walking and sitting in the chair by the window. Her energy was building, and by the time summer vacation started in a couple of weeks, he was confident that she would be able to do a lot, so long as he was there to help. And he knew that, once he finished exams, there was one thing he really wanted to do.

"I have a birthday present for you." He said. She paused, smile disappearing within curiosity.

"Eh?"

"A reward… perhaps… for both of us." He explained. "Although… finishing exams isn't much to be rewarded for…"

"It still seems stressful." Madeline concluded.

"For some yes…"

"You can admit you're stressed by it, if you want to. I won't think any less of you."

"Nyet."

"Okay… but anyways, what is this birthday present you're talking about?" Madeline asked curiously. Ivan smiled.

"A surprise…"

"Well I hope it's nothing big, all I got you for your birthday was a quilt."

"It's not really all that big, and besides, I know you worked hard on that."

"But Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland…"

"Leave it alone, Madeline." He said with a light smile. She sighed and pouted at him.

"Fine."

Now, Ivan's plan was quite simple: The Canada Day Carnival. It took place on Madeline's birthday, and by then they would both be free of stress and hopefully healthy. It was the perfect thing for them to do, though he hadn't quite thought much of it through yet.

As for Madeline's reaction upon hearing this… well… she was quite excited. She knew that whatever Ivan had planned would be something enjoyed, because every small thing he had done for her so far had made her extremely happy.

And quietly, to herself, Madeline had an odd knowledge… even stronger than hope… that she made Ivan happy too. In fact, it was just common knowledge, by now.

…

Ivan did not cram, that wasn't really the way he handled exams. When he did them, he was well-rested and, for the most part, prepared. And in the end, regardless of his slacking off, he wound up with no stress due to catching up (and maybe that was a bit last-minute but still).

"Good luck." Madeline bid him the night before the both dreaded and loved final week of school began.

"Thank you." He answered as he walked out the door. He knew that this next week was important for both of them. Well… him not so much as her, actually.

After all, she needed to be healthy, for both of them, and both of their happiness. Both were aware that on Madeline's birthday, they would probably be happy no matter what… but to Ivan's knowledge, for them to both be able to have some fun and excitement for a day was something quite looked forward to.

…

With light calluses still on his hands from the English exam he had just finished, Ivan entered Madeline's room with a grin.

"I am finished." He concluded. She was standing up, fully dressed, hair done quite nicely and cheeks a rosier than they had been all winter. He realised she had finally made a full recover… and compared to the past few months, "healthy".

"That's good!" She answered him. "So… this is summer vacation for you?" He nodded excitedly, ready for a small break.

"Well, I'm proud of you!" Madeline smiled. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet, I am much prouder of _you_!"

…

"The Canada Day Carnival?" Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland asked curiously.

"Da… she has made a very good recovery, hasn't she? Good enough to come… I was hoping…"

Now, Ivan had planned his day at the carnival quite well, and was looking forward to it… but he had forgotten the fact that he wasn't exactly allowed to take Madeline there without permission from the doctors. He hadn't thought this through very well yet, and judging by Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland's wary look, he suddenly realised that perhaps he should have.

"I do not know Ivan… a simple walk is fine but…it is going to be hot… and a lot of walking… and crowded… and the food there is so unhealthy… well, perhaps one small sugary treat may be fine but… oh, some of the rides will increase her heart rate and I'm not sure how safe that will be…" the Doctor rambled on and the worry became more and more evident on her face. Ivan's worry was also rising… he hadn't considered all those things… what if taking Madeline was a bad idea after all? He felt a sense of dread get stronger and stronger.

"Kesese! If it's a problem, I'll solve it!" A German accented voice boomed and the albino owner of it appeared from behind the corner of a wall.

"You were eavesdropping." Ivan stated, crossing his arms. The albino growled at him.

"Do not fight s'il vous plais." Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland raised her arms up in defence before things could escalate. Both males backed down, but continued furious glares and evil grins.

"Well I figured I could be awesome as usual and take Birdie along with creepo to the carnival if health's a problem." Gilbert huffed. "I was going to go with my little bro Luddy, but he decided to run off with Feli instead so now I'm alone… not that I'm complaining! Because being along is awesome… yeah!"

"But… you've never taken her anywhere before… none of us have." Francis put in. Gilbert sniffed and shrugged carelessly.

"Well it would be weird if she was alone with me, even I know that! Besides, she'd probably never let me do anything for her. She got in enough of a fuss when I tried to buy her ice cream that one time." Gilbert frowned and rolled his eyes, "But it seems like when _he's _around she lets people be a little nicer to her."

"True… I suppose if you watch her closely…" Francis considered. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Franny, she's not a paper doll! She's going to be sixteen by the time she goes! And you saw how well she's been doing!" Gilbert explained. Ivan wasn't sure whose side take… the worried or the care-free side.

"Oui… but I would just feel so awful if anything happened to her…still, I suppose that it won't be that bad, especially if you're there." Francis went into deep thought, tenseness beginning to fade.

"I _am _going to own this whole place someday… maybe… though Luddy seems a little more suited for the job even though he's still in high school…" Gilbert, now beginning to get off track, laughed and threw his head up in the air childishly. Francis finally allowed a smile.

"I suppose you_ are_ technically a doctor… well… what do you think, Ivan?" Both doctors turned to the unsuspecting Russian suddenly. His mind faltered into jumbled ideas and confusion.

"If you're sure it won't hurt her…"

"Non, I give you permission. Please do not worry about this beautiful maiden's troubles." Francis put her hand to her head gracefully, but Gilbert began to snicker.

"More like old lady's panicking."

"Excusez-moi?"

…

It was three o'clock on the dot when they climbed into the back seat of Gilbert's car together.

"Have you got everything?" Ivan asked as he did his seatbelt. Madeline nodded.

"Bug spray, sunscreen, sunhat…" she trailed off. "And this sundress that Dr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland really wanted me to wear for some reason. At least it's red and white for Canada Day!"

Her dress was red with a couple of white flowers embroidered in, and it flowed past her knees gracefully Her sunhat was an average straw one that had a white ribbon she tied around it herself. She looked like a stereotypical valley girl or something… and strongly smelled of bug spray and sunscreen. But somehow, it suited the Canadian girl.

Ivan had also decided to show some respect. He kept on his white scarf and managed to find a long, baggy red shirt in his dresser to cover his scars. It was light, so it would keep him cool.

"So… will you tell me where we're going now?" Madeline asked as Gilbert jumped into the driver's seat in front of them like a kid calling shotgun.

"I think it'd be more fun if we wait until we get there!" Gilbert said as he started the car. Madeline smiled at his childishness and turned once again to Ivan.

"Well… I'm excited!"

It was a twenty minute drive, and most of the way Madeline stared out the window, enjoying the view greatly.

"You… _have_ been in a car before, right?" Ivan asked unsurely. Madeline jumped a bit, for she was probably in a trance of some sort.

"Um… yes… a couple of times… but I was sick and it was for going to a couple of larger hospitals for special tests. I do love car drives though! Except I slept most of the way…" she blushed sheepishly.

"The awesome me tried to keep her awake, but Birdie was out in ten minutes every single time she got in the car!"

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize." Gilbert and Ivan answered in union.

…

They drove for a while longer, enjoying the soothing rhythm of the engine and wheels working in harmony. Gilbert had said been boasting before about his German-made "baby". And Ivan had to admit, it was quite the nice car. Not something fancy, but a light grey, clean, and comfortable automobile.

"Almost there." Gilbert called. Madeline looked at the doctor's back, once again being pulled from a mini-trance. She straightened up, and a smile that could not be contained tugged at her lips. Her hand balled up around the red and white fabric of her dress. She began to, probably unknown to her own conscience, click her heels together.

A collaboration of colours became viewable from the distance. Ivan also felt excitement rise slowly into his chest. He had not been to a carnival in years, and was actually looking forward to the rest of this day. There was supposed to be a lot: rides, games, and at night: fireworks.

Finally, the place became completely visible. Immediately, Ivan looked over to Madeline just as she finally realised where they were going. A child-like wonder shone in her now widening eyes. Her whole body froze up.

There was a large dirt parking lot in front, and as they pulled in to attempt a good space Madeline opened her mouth.

"Is this…?"

"This is where we'll be the rest of the night."

"Oh, Ivan…" Madeline started, but Ivan interrupted her.

"If you say anything about how 'you didn't have to do this' or…" he began, but this time _he _was interrupted.

"Thank you." She smiled at him one of the sunniest and most honest smiles he had ever seen. Naturally, he returned it to her.

…

"Okay okay okay! What ride first!" Gilbert spit out as he looked around in fascination.

"We just got here; let us stretch our legs before anything…" Ivan called from behind in annoyance, a more sinister smile replacing his honest one. Gilbert pouted.

"Fine! Okay, let's go look at the farm animals or something… ah look, horseback riding! Too bad Ivan's too huge to do that one! You'd break the poor horse's back! Kesesese!" Gilbert was having a great time already, it seemed. Meanwhile, Madeline was getting dizzy as she spun around, trying to take in all the colours, scents, and people.

It was a bit crowded, but not too bad. All were wearing red and white. After all, this wasn't just Heta, it was the entire region that had planned and attended this thing. There were about twenty different rides, all classic ones you'd see at most fairs or carnivals. There was also the agriculture section where Gil claimed they were headed, which had horseback riding, and petting zoo, and just a bunch of horses on display. A lot of stands were lined up everywhere selling small goods, and there were also game booths and booths selling cotton candy and candy apples. All in all, it was your classic carnival.

Ivan had to take Madeline by the wrist and lead her to the barns and stables so they could follow Gilbert. Obviously, she was already having the time of her life… which gave Ivan a bit of pride. That smile on her face was worth being stuck with Dr. Gilbert all day.

…

"It's so cute!" Madeline squeaked as she pet a baby lamb and fed it some of the feed they had bought. Ivan, behind her, also adored the soft white lamb they were petting along with a few much younger children. The timid creature appeared to be enjoying the attention.

As they went around seeing the animals, Madeline would always comment on how gentle Ivan was with them. He would just blush and continue what he was doing. Secretly, he loved cute things. He couldn't help but smile at the creatures he fed and pet. Some parents and children looked at him strangely, as if they thought he was going to

Meanwhile, Dr. Gilbert was arguing with a young lady about how he _wasn't _too big to ride the ponies. Ivan just snickered each time he found himself staring at the end.

In the end, Gilbert just ended up playing with some birds that were included in the petting zoo… and almost stealing a couple…

…

After an hour or so, they left and continued on with the rest of the fair. Ivan suggested a couple of game booths. He offered to pay, but Madeline insisted that she didn't want to waste his money since she would probably loose, since he had already paid for her admission. So, Gilbert went off to play a couple (Ivan was paying for everything, after all), and the two teens watched him and Ivan even participated in a couple. However, neither male had any luck and didn't end up winning anything.

"Surely you can play one game Madeline." Ivan insisted. She frowned.

"All these games seem to take skills I don't really have…" she mumbled.

"How about the draw? We'll put your name in!" Gilbert yelled, pointing to a man sitting in a booth with a large sign. Apparently, there was going to be a draw held in the late in the evening with several unnamed prizes. Madeline smiled.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…" she chuckled. They walked over, bought her a ticket, and in neat letters she signed her name and placed it in a box.

"Hope you have better luck than me and butterfingers over there." Gilbert laughed. Ivan just pouted, not in the mood for anger.

…

"Is it really okay for is to share?"

"Well, I don't think you'd be able to finish the whole thing by yourself. Neither would I, really."

It was getting a bit later with evening coming close, and Gilbert had really wanted to go on some of the more "exciting" rides which Madeline wasn't recommended to go on. When he left, Ivan bought a candy apple for him and Madeline to share.

"You take one side and I take the other. I promise I have no lip disease." He chuckled. She blushed.

"I never said that!"

"Hmm?"

They paused, and then laughed together. Ivan took a lick of his side, savouring the sweetness, and then offered it to Madeline. Shyly, she also took a small lick, and then grinned brightly.

"It's so sweet!" She cried with amazement. Ivan nodded in agreement.

"It is quite good."

They each took turns licking their own side of the candy apple as they waited for Gilbert to return to the bench they were sitting on and agreed to meet him at. Slowly, the sun started to set. As people slowed down and started finding places to sit, Madeline sighed sleepily and laid back.

"Are you sleepy?" Ivan asked.

"A bit… you can have the rest of the candy apple; it's starting to make my mouth sticky." She laughed lightly. He nodded, since there was only a bit of candy and mostly the actual apple left. He quickly finished it and realised it was getting even darker. Then, Madeline gasped.

"There are lights starting to light up everywhere!" She awed. And it was true, the darker it got, the brighter they shone. It was becoming quite the beautiful view. He noticed more people lining up for the Ferris wheel others placing blankets on the fields nearby.

"Hm… a lot of people probably want a better a view of the fireworks." He figured. Madeline's eyes widened.

"Fireworks?" she asked, surprised. He realised he had yet to tell her about these.

"Well what would Canada Day be without them?" he chuckled. Suddenly, someone called for them.

"Hey! Birdie, Ivan! Get over here in line with me and Antonio!" It was Gilbert in front of the line for the Ferris wheel, along with the familiar Dr. Antonio. Ivan and Madeline quickly complied, walking over and standing next to them.

"Take our places, would you? Gilbert and I saw some girls and would much rather…" Gilbert elbowed Antonio, who laughed.

"Hopefully you kids get a good view, and don't do any kissing or the world will have one less Russian!" Gilbert warned. Together, they left, leaving Ivan and Madeline standing there.

"Next in line!" the man called. Ivan looked to Madeline.

"Well? Are you afraid of heights?" he asked. She tilted her head.

"Not sure…"

"I suppose we'll have to find out." He smiled, and together they walked up to climb into a booth. The man closed the door and Madeline fidgeted.

"I-Is this safe?"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay."

The wheel started up and Madeline gasped. Though she was sitting across from Ivan, she grabbed his hands. He blushed and looked away, but allowed it since she was nervous.

She had her eyes closed for a bit, but after a few moments slowly opened them to look down. Then, she gasped. By now, it was quite dark, and the whole fair was filled with flashing lights. Their booth would go, then freeze, then go, then freeze, getting higher and higher with a more and more beautiful view. Both admired the sights of people looking tinier and tinier, with colourful lights dancing as far as they could see.

"Ivan… thank you so much for this…" Madeline suddenly said, finally letting go of his hands. He turned to her to see she once again had one of those wonderful, honest smiles.

"Well… it's your birthday. And hopefully a start to a great summer." He answered quietly, not being able to help smiling back yet again.

Then, they realised they had reached the top of the wheel. And then, there was a loud boom. Both gasped and looked up where lights began to fire up the black sky.

"This is luck…" Ivan whispered in disbelief.

"A lot of luck." Madeline answered.

They watched the beautiful sights until they descended to the ground.

…

"Well, you look exhausted Birdie. Glad you had fun though. Better get you to bed missy." Gilbert chuckled as he walked beside Madeline and Ivan. Ivan noticed Madeline swaying and stumbling a bit and knew that it was defiantly time to go home.

"One more announcement before you leave folks!" a speaker suddenly boomed. All three stopped before they went any closer to the parking space.

"I'd like to announce the winners to our draw… and first prize goes to…"

He read off a couple of names, and people ran up to claim things like bikes, toys, and other common prizes.

"And finally, please come on up…" a pause, "Madeline Williams!"

"All three jumped and felt happiness at the name. Madeline came out of her sleepy trance and looked around confused.

"Eh?"

"Go to the booth, Birdie!" Gilbert laughed and pushed her lightly to the direction. Shyly, she obeyed. The man there kindly handed her a large paper bag before she returned, arms full.

"Well what is it?" Gilbert pried. Madeline giggled.

"Wait till we get to the car, Dr. Gilbert!" she sighed tiredly.

…

When they finally had themselves settled, all three waited patiently as traffic moved slowly to get out. Madeline opened her bag and let out a small giggle.

"What is it?" Ivan asked. Madeline pulled the object from the bag. Since it was dark, Ivan turned on the car light.

It was a bear.

A black teddy bear.

He smiled.

"For you." Madeline immediately said, gently placing it on her companion's lap. Ivan's smile fell.

"Hm? But…"

"I already have one, Kuma will get jealous. This way he can have a friend." She explained. Ivan paused for a few moments, and then gave in.

"Da, a friend. A good friend."

"Well, what will you name it?"

"Catharine."

"It's a girl?"

"Da!"

"Then they can get married!"

"I think you're going a bit too far…"

"I guess Kuma is kind of old for her."

"Madeline, I think you need some sleep."

…

**I'm so happy I finally got to write this chapter! Though it's longer than I planned… and yeah… finally a little bit of cheesy cliché romantic crap XD**

**Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
